Le riche amoureux
by MisakiSama286
Summary: Eren et Levi sont tous deux étudiants en médecine dans la même faculté, leur niveau de vie est ce qui les éloigne le plus l'un de l'autre. Malgré tout, Eren est prêt à tout pour séduire l'homme qu'il aime, même si cela doit passer par plusieurs changements plus que radicaux... /!\ CETTE FICTION EST UN MPREG ! / ErensemexLeviuke /!\ crédits image : Lena (@inunekosukii)
1. Chapter 1

Imaginez notre société d'aujourd'hui, en 2016, sans aucun tabou. C'est-à-dire, où les homosexuels et toutes personnes ayant une sexualité différente pouvait vivre librement sans que personne ne trouve cela étrange. Imaginez de plus, que les hommes puissent tomber enceint. Utopique n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant c'est bien dans cette société là, où vivaient nos deux protagonistes : Eren et Levi.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la faculté, tous les deux étudiaient la médecine et ne s'étaient jamais parlé jusqu'à présent. Un jour, alors que Levi se rendait à la faculté en voiture, cette dernière le lâcha. Il avait dû se garer sur le trottoir et s'était rendu compte qu'un de ses pneus était crevé et qu'il n'en avait pas un deuxième sur lui, l'ayant utilisé il y a un mois pour la même chose.

« -J'ai vraiment la poisse… Avait-il dit en soupirant. »

En plus de cela, il était déjà en retard et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper une journée en étant en médecine. Il avait donc décidé de prendre son sac de cours et de courir à la quatrième vitesse pour se rendre à la faculté.

Et c'est là qu'une voiture s'était arrêté juste à côté du noiraud, une voiture noire avec des vitres teintées et dont le prix devait être assez élevé pour que Levi s'étouffe en le voyant.

« -Oh non pas lui... »

Levi avait parfaitement reconnu cette voiture : elle appartenait à Eren Jaeger, un élève de sa faculté et de son âge, et qui devait être l'une des plus grosse fortune du pays. Levi l'avait toujours détesté, de part son arrogance mais aussi parce que ce « gosse de riche de mes deux », comme il aimait l'appeler, ne cessait de lui faire des propositions indécentes.

La vitre de la voiture s'abaissa, et Eren se pencha, lunette de soleil sur le nez -il est vrai qu'il faisait beau ce jour-là-.

« -Je te dépose beau gosse ? Lui avait demandé le brun en abaissant ses lunettes pour lui faire un clin d'œil. »

Levi avait soupiré et avait décliné l'invitation sans hésiter. « Gros lourd... » avait-il pensé à ce moment-là, et il s'était remis à avancer en ignorant le brun qui continuait de rouler en essayant de le convaincre de monter.

Au final, Levi avait accepté car sinon, il allait vraiment arriver en retard et aurait eu du mal à suivre le cours. En arrivant au parking de la faculté, Eren se gara sous les regards admirateurs des élèves présents.

« -Ça sonne dans cinq minutes. Avait dit Eren, un sourire en coin. »

Levi se détacha pour sortir de la voiture, mais se rendit compte que le brun avait bloqué les portières. Il se retourna vers ce dernier et lui lança un regard noir, puis lui intima d'ouvrir cette porte s'il ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Eren n'en eut que faire et attrapa avec délicatesse le menton du noiraud entre son index et son pouce.

« -Levi… Pourquoi me résistes-tu ? »

Levi fut surpris et ne bougea pas, regardant le brun avec des yeux de merlan frit. Eren sourit encore plus et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Levi, la remontant lentement vers le haut. Le noiraud réagit immédiatement et mit un coup dans la main de Eren en lui ordonnant de le lâcher et de ne pas le toucher.

« -Je déteste les gosse de riches comme toi qui se croient tout permis parce qu'ils ont une putain de maison, une putain de bagnole, ou tout simplement du fric. Je déteste les gens comme toi qui pensent que le monde doit leur dire amen à tout. Merci de m'avoir emmené, mais ne m'approches plus et arrêtes de me harceler ! »

Suite à ses mots, Eren déverrouilla la portière, complètement abasourdi par les paroles de Levi qui sortit de la voiture en vitesse. Le brun venait de se prendre la réalité en pleine face et partit en cours à la sonnerie, l'air maussade.

A la pause, Eren avait prit une résolution : il allait montrer à Levi que lui aussi pouvait vivre comme tout le monde.

« -Première étape : s'acheter une carte de bus ! »

Le soir même, il avait apprit par cœur les différents destinations qui étaient desservies par les différents bus. Il apprit de même les différents arrêts de la ville, et ayant une bonne mémoire, ce fut très simple et rapide pour lui.

En deuxième partie de soirée, il avait donc planifié les différentes étapes sur une feuille pour réussir à séduire Levi.

« Première étape : s'acheter une carte de bus.

Deuxième étape : se trouver un petit boulot le week-end.

Troisième étape : se louer un studio que JE me paye avec l'argent que JE vais gagner.

Quatrième étape : changer sa garde robe.

Cinquième étape : changer mon caractère → ETRE MOI MEME ! »

Une fois qu'il aurait accompli tout cela, il irait observer les réactions de Levi et improviserait de nouvelles étapes selon la situation à ce moment-là.

Eren se coucha tard ce soir-là puisqu'il avait révisé ensuite. Le lendemain matin, il s'était levé tôt pour aller chercher sa carte de bus, à pied, bien évidemment.

D'ailleurs cela avait étonné un bien grand nombre de personne de le voir descendre du bus pour arriver à la faculté. Une fois arrivé, il avait couru jusqu'à Levi, lui brandissant sa carte de bus sous le nez.

« -Levi ! Regarde ! Regarde ! J'utilise le bus maintenant ! Et puis, c'est plus écologique ! Avait-il dit, tout fier. »

Levi l'avait regardé de haut en bas, haussant un sourcil. « Tant mieux... » avait simplement répondu le noiraud avant de s'en aller. Eren en était alors resté sur les fesses et avait mis plusieurs secondes avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et de sourire. « C'était normal de ne pas avoir de résultat dès le première étape ! » se disait Eren. D'après lui, rien ne serait concluant avant la dernière étape, il fallait qu'il soit patient et déterminé.

A la pause de midi, Eren n'eut pas le temps de manger. Il consacra ce temps à la lecture du journal de la ville en quête d'un petit boulot le week-end. Au bout d'une demi-heure il s'arrachait déjà les cheveux et était prêt à abandonner, lorsque l'image de Levi dans sa tête apparu, le motivant, et il reprit ses recherches.

Le soir en rentrant chez lui, ses parents étaient fiers de voir leur fils enfin changer de comportement et de se prendre en main. Bien sûr, Eren refusait toutes aides venant d'eux sinon Levi ne tomberait jamais amoureux de lui. Oui, il l'avait vraiment dit à ses parents, qui eux souriait de tout ça, croisant les doigts pour que cela marche.

La deuxième étape prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. Finalement, au bout de trois semaines à chercher sans relâches, il avait trouvé un petit boulot de serveur dans un bar/discothèque. Simple serveur le jour, et à partir de vingt-deux heures, il devenait le serveur sexy, vêtu seulement d'un slim lui moulant parfaitement son joli fessier, des oreilles de lapin et la petite queue qui allait avec. « J'emmènerai Levi quand il voudra bien... » Avait-il pensé en s'imaginant le noiraud baver devant lui. De plus, le salaire était suffisant pour subvenir à ses futurs besoins. La seconde étape était donc accomplie.

Il avait commencé dès le lendemain sa recherche de petit studio d'étudiant à louer avec enthousiasme, étant bien parti dans sa quête de séduction. Son agent immobilier lui fit visiter plusieurs studio, mais le caractère capricieux de Eren faisait qu'il trouvait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait. Ainsi, ses parents l'avaient rapidement mis en garde et lui avaient demandé de faire des concessions, ce que le jeune brun avait fait. Une mois plus tard, il avait enfin trouvé un studio plutôt sympathique et non loin de la faculté, seulement quinze minutes en bus, en ligne direct. C'était un deux pièces, en entrant, on tombait sur le petit salon et la petite cuisine dans un coin, et en passant une porte juste en face de l'entrée, on avait la chambre, en passant une autre porte dans la chambre, il y avait la salle de bain, plutôt petite mais neuve et agréable. Son déménagement fut plutôt rapide, en une semaine, après un gros tri de ses affaires, tout fut transporté dans son studio et tout rangé. A la fin du mois, Eren pu payé son premier loyer avec son premier salaire.

« -En plus j'ai une petite épicerie en bas de chez moi ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Dit-il pour lui-même à voix haute en nettoyant son petit comptoir de cuisine. »

Ainsi, il barra la troisième étape sur sa feuille.

Quelques jours plus tard, à la fac et juste avant la sonnerie, Eren accosta Levi qui relisait ses cours adossé contre un mur.

« -Hey, sweetie… Dit Eren en s'appuyant par son coude sur le mur, au dessus de la tête de Levi. »

Levi n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui c'était.

« -Tiens ça faisait longtemps. Dit le noiraud, lassé. »

La sonnerie retentit et Levi contourna ainsi Eren pour aller en cours.

« -Levi ! »

Le noiraud soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, s'arrêta et se retourna.

« -Quoi ?

-Rendez-vous dans trois mois ! »

Puis Eren s'en était allé, offrant à un Levi un sourire plutôt mignon, pas pervers ni malicieux, juste mignon, sans clin d'œil, rien. Finalement, la cinquième étape avait démarré depuis le début, bien avant la quatrième.


	2. Chapter 2

Cette cinquième étape pu se faire trois mois plus tard, lorsque Eren eut assez d'économie grâce à son petit boulot pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Il avait passé son après-midi à faire les boutiques avec son meilleur ami Armin qui étudiait dans une autre faculté, il avait accepté de l'aider à s'habiller simplement.

Le soir, en rangeant ses nouveaux habits dans l'armoire, Eren souriait. Demain, c'était la fin de ces mois de dur labeur dans le but de séduire l'homme de ses rêves. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, il avait remarqué que Levi lui jetait parfois quelques regards surpris de ces changements, il était même venu une fois lui demander quelque chose, il lui avait rendu un stylo qu'il avait fait tomber dans l'amphithéâtre. Inutile de préciser que Eren, une fois rentré chez lui, avait sauté joyeusement partout dans son appartement en poussant quelques cris de joies.

A présent, Eren devait vraiment savoir si tous ses efforts avaient porté ses fruits ou non, et pour cela, il savait très bien comment il allait s'y prendre.

On était vendredi matin, Eren venait de descendre du bus et entrait à présent dans le bâtiment, à la recherche du noiraud. Le brun ne tardait pas à le trouver, en effet Levi venait d'entrer dans l'amphithéâtre où plusieurs élèves étaient déjà installé. Eren s'empressa alors de prendre une place à ses côtés, ce qui avait immédiatement fait réagir le noiraud par un soupire.

« -Salut Levi ! Je sais qu'il y a quelques mois tu m'as dit de ne plus t'approcher ! Mais est-ce que tu serais libre ce soir vers 19h ? J'aurai quelques trucs à te montrer ! Après je te jure que plus jamais tu n'auras affaire à moi si c'est ce que tu souhaites ! »

Eren avait balancé tout cela d'une seule traite et attendait la réponse de Levi en se tripotant les doigts, signe de son immense anxiété.

Quant à Levi, il ne reconnaissait plus Eren depuis quelques semaines, et il le trouvait à présent vraiment mignon, du moins, un peu plus qu'avant. Il regardait à présent le brun avec des yeux de merlans frit, avant de hocher lentement la tête.

« -Euh… Oui, oui je veux bien… Répondit-il, déconcerté par ce comportement inattendu.

-Génial ! Rendez-vous à 19h devant l'arrêt de bus devant la fac ! Ok ? »

Levi avait seulement hoché la tête alors que Eren semblait plus qu'heureux que le noiraud ait accepté. Le cours débutait alors que le brun ne bougeait pas de place, offrant parfois pendant le cours des sourires à Levi qui rougissait en détournant le regard. « Absolument trop mignon. » pensait à chaque fois Eren. Et la journée passa.

Le soir, Eren était arrivé dix minutes en avance à l'arrêt de bus, impatient de retrouver Levi qui allait enfin découvrir l'endroit où il travaillait. Ensuite, il emmènerait le plus petit chez lui pour dîner après avoir prit un verre dans le bar où Eren bossait normalement, puisqu'il avait prit une journée de congé.

« -Bonsoir. Dit une voix dans son dos. »

Eren sursauta et se retourna, devant lui se trouvait Levi qui semblait tout gêné d'avoir un rendez-vous avec le brun. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus pour attendre ce dernier.

« -Où m'emmènes-tu Eren ? Demanda le noiraud, timidement.

-Je m'en vais te montrer ce qui a changé durant ces derniers mois ! Répondit Eren »

Levi ne comprenait pas vraiment, même s'il avait remarqué plusieurs changements visibles sur Eren.

Le bus arriva quelques minutes après et Eren guida Levi à l'intérieur. Le trajet fut cours, environ cinq petites minutes, et le brun prit la main du noiraud dans la sienne délicatement, comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile du monde. Levi avait frissonné à ce contact et avait serré la main de Eren dans la sienne doucement, rougissant légèrement. Aucun des deux n'osèrent se regarder, puis Eren l'emmena jusque devant le bar.

Tout d'abord, Levi se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient ici, puis le brun l'invita à entrer. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent un verre.

« -T'es sympa toi de prendre un jour de congé le jour où on a le plus de monde ! Rit le serveur qui partit après avoir prit les commandes. »

Levi fut étonné et détourna son regard sur Eren qui lui souriait gentiment.

« -Je travaille ici le week-end et le soir à partir de 22h ! »

Levi était assez surpris d'apprendre ça et se contenta d'acquiescer. Ils restèrent ainsi dans cet endroit pendant une bonne heure à siroter leur verre et à faire plus ample connaissance calmement. Vers 20h, Eren paya le tout et reprit la main de Levi en sortant du bar, l'emmenant de nouveau à l'arrêt de bus.

« -J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée pour l'instant ? Demanda Eren en souriant à Levi.

-Oui… Tout va bien... »

Le bus arriva et ils montèrent dedans, ainsi, ce dernier s'arrêta devant un bâtiment plutôt sympathique. Eren poussa la grille après avoir entré le code et ils arrivèrent dans l'intérieur du bâtiment, dans la petite cours. Levi se demandait vraiment où ils allaient alors que le brun le guidait jusqu'à une porte. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage, Eren s'arrêta devant l'un des studios et entra la clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte.

« -Je te présente mon petit chez moi ! Dit Eren en ouvrant la porte, laissant Levi pénétrer à l'intérieur. »

Le noiraud entra lentement dans le studio, regardant autour de lui. Directement à sa gauche en entrant, il pu voir que Eren avait posé deux bougies sur la petite table basse devant le canapé, et sur le petit comptoir de la cuisine juste à côté, une table était dressé avec une grande bougie entre les deux assiettes. C'était simple, mais romantique, et Levi semblait touché par cette attention.

« -Tu habites ici ? Depuis quand… ? Demanda le noiraud en regardant Eren.

-Depuis trois mois environ… Répondit Eren en souriant. Et tu vois, dans le four là-bas au chaud, il y a une quiche au saumon, c'est simple pour un dîner qui se veut romantique mais je ne sais faire que ça, et puis ma maman m'a dit que tu aimerais sûrement alors elle m'a montré comment faire et j'ai réussi ! Elle devrait être bonne, enfin je l'espère… Rit-il avant d'inspirer fortement, nerveux. »

Levi tourna lentement sur lui même, observant encore un peu la première pièce du studio. Et puis il repensait alors à ces derniers mois, depuis l'incident dans la voiture du brun jusqu'à ce soir. Eren avait changé, il avait trouvé un travail, trouvé un studio qu'il payait de lui-même, et n'était plus le sale gosse arrogant que Levi avait toujours connu.

Il refit face à Eren qui devenait de plus en plus anxieux, n'ayant aucune réaction de la part de Levi.

« -Tu as fait tout ça pour moi… ? Uniquement pour me plaire… ? Demanda Levi, les yeux humides. »

Eren ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis hocha la tête, tout timide. Il se mit à paniquer lorsque des larmes sortirent des yeux de Levi, il s'empressa alors de prendre un mouchoir et de venir lui essuyer les yeux, pensant pendant quelques secondes qu'il avait tout foiré.

« -Personne… n'a jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi énorme pour moi… Dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Excuse-moi… Bon… On mange ? Sourit-il. »

Eren esquissa son plus beau sourire et lui proposa de s'asseoir. Il sortit la quiche du four et servit une part à Levi avec un peu de salade. Tous les deux parlaient tranquillement, riant parfois, ne laissant aucun blanc. A un moment donné, ils se regardèrent et Levi lui sourit légèrement, faisant fondre Eren.

« -Tu sais… Tout ce que tu as fait ces derniers mois pour moi… Je suis extrêmement touché… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais vraiment fait… Sourit-il. Au fond de moi… Je t'aimais comme tu étais, et c'est toujours le cas… J'avais juste peur de ton monde à toi… Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre dans la richesse, et j'étais persuadé que tu ne voulais de moi que pour une nuit, et que jamais je ne te conviendrais…

-Levi... »

Eren posa sa main sur celle de Levi, ce qui eut le don de provoquer un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier. Eren se leva, et emmena Levi s'asseoir sur le canapé, où les deux petites bougies étaient encore allumées. Le brun leur servit un peu de vin, ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée en se regardant tendrement, reposant ensuite leur verre. Les seuls moment où leurs yeux ne se fixaient plus, c'était quand ils clignaient des yeux et le reflet de la lumière des bougies dans leurs iris illuminait leurs regards, chacun perdant pied face à l'autre. Eren posa ensuite délicatement sa main sur la joue de Levi.

« -N'ai pas peur de mon monde, certes j'ai de l'argent, mais grâce à toi j'ai découvert que les efforts récompensés par son propre travail donnait une sensation bien plus agréable que quand le travail était déjà à moitié fait. Je suis réellement amoureux de toi Levi, j'ai envie qu'on finisse nos études ensemble, qu'on vive ensemble, que l'on se marie, que l'on ait des enfants ! Dit-il en souriant. J'ai besoin de toi pour me maintenir ainsi, tout en restant moi-même... »

Levi l'écoutait attentivement, puis au fil et à mesure de ses paroles, son sourire s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles avant de caresser la main de Eren qui caressait sa joue, ainsi, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se toucher dans un doux et délicat baiser que Eren prolongea en appuyant sur la nuque du noiraud. Rapidement, leurs langues dansèrent ensemble alors que Levi finit allongé sur le canapé, Eren au dessus de lui. Leurs bouches se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, manquant tous les deux d'oxygène, mais cette coupure ne dura pas bien longtemps, étant donné que Levi embrassa de nouveau le brun, passant ainsi ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Le lendemain matin, nous étions samedi, les deux tourtereaux n'avaient donc pas cours, ils dormaient tous les deux tranquillement dans le lit de Eren, Levi dans les bras de ce dernier. D'ailleurs, le noiraud s'était réveillé il y a quelques minutes, et après avoir réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il s'était mis à sourire et à caresser le torse du brun. Plus tard, Eren se réveilla en frissonnant sous les caresses de Levi, puis sourit et se mit à lui caresser la joue.

« -Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux… Dit Eren avec un grand sourire. »

Levi se redressa légèrement et offrit à son petit-ami un tendre baiser en tant que réponse, auquel ce dernier répondit en souriant. Ils passèrent la journée ainsi, dans le lit, tantôt à faire l'amour, tantôt à se caresser en se murmurant des mots doux.

Le lendemain, ils avaient quand même réussit à sortir du lit, ils étaient partis se balader l'après-midi au parc près de chez Eren, puis le soir, Levi l'avait emmené dans son studio à lui où ils avaient terminé la visite par la case chambre. Ils y firent l'amour tendrement, se donnant autant d'amour que cela était possible, ensuite, Levi était allongé sur Eren et ils s'embrassaient.

« -Eren… Je vais me doucher attends… Dit Levi en riant, frissonnant sous les baisers que Eren lui offrait dans le cou.

-Non pas maintenant… On en a pas finit toi et moi… Répondit le brun en continuant ses baisers.

-Eren… On a plus de préservatif… Dit le noiraud en souriant légèrement, de façon désolée. »

Eren geint, et embrassa son homme tendrement. Il le laissa alors aller se doucher, le rejoignant quelques minutes après.

« -Donc on fait plus l'amour ce soir… ? Demanda le brun, boudant. »

Levi sourit et se mit dans ses bras, lui caressant la joue.

« -Demain on ira refaire un stock ! Et puis on peut très bien ne pas aller jusqu'au bout, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Dit-il en souriant au coin.

-Oh chaton... »

Eren eut un grand sourire et embrassa tendrement son homme.

Cela faisait à présent six mois que nos deux tourtereaux sortaient ensemble, et malgré que leur relation en avait étonné plus d'un et rendu en colère plus d'une à la faculté, ils avaient réussi à passer outre et à vivre pleinement leur amour.

Un samedi matin, Levi se préparait pour aller voir Eren, ils n'avaient pas pu passer la soirée ensemble la veille après les cours puisque que ce dernier était avec ses parents. Une fois prêt, le noiraud prit ses clés de voiture, son téléphone portable ainsi que son portefeuille et se rendit chez l'homme qu'il aimait en voiture. En arrivant, il prit l'ascenseur et entra dans le petit studio sans toquer.

« -Eren c'est moi ! Dit-il en fermant la porte. »

Il eut pour seul réponse le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Il s'y rendit alors et découvrit que Eren était en train de se doucher.

« -Chaton ? »

Le rideau de la douche s'entrouvrit, Eren ne sortant que sa tête.

« -Oh mon amour ! Tu es déjà là ? Je me dépêche ! »

Levi lui sourit légèrement et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

« -Tu veux me rejoindre ? Demanda Eren en l'embrassant chastement.

-Non je me suis déjà lavé, je vais t'attendre au salon, tu as déjà petit déjeuné ?

-Non, d'ailleurs, cela ne te dérangerait de me faire un café s'il te plaît ? »

Levi hocha la tête et laissa son homme finir de se doucher, non sans oublier de l'embrasser avant de sortir de la salle d'eau.

Le noiraud alla vers la petite cuisine et prépara le café de Eren, se préparant un thé à côté.

Eren le rejoignit rapidement, seulement vêtu d'un jean, se frottant les cheveux pour les sécher à l'aide d'une petite serviette de bain.

« -Merci Levi ! Je me suis réveillé plus tard que d'habitude alors j'ai directement pris une douche pour me réveiller.

-Je vois, en fait tu viens à peine de te réveiller ?

-Ouais… Répondit Eren, gêné. »

Levi lui tendit sa tasse de café puis l'embrassa chastement, s'asseyant ensuite sur l'un des hauts tabourets du comptoir. Eren en fit de même et but son café tranquillement, mais paraissait tout de même nerveux.

« -Levi... »

Eren lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ? Dit Levi en finissant son thé.

-En fait, j'aimerais te présenter à mes parents, et aussi, ils aimeraient te rencontrer… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Ils sont très gentils ! Et m'ont beaucoup encouragé à changer quand j'ai voulu te séduire… »

Levi le fixa pendant quelques secondes, ce qui eut le don de stresser encore plus Eren, lui qui l'était déjà bien assez.

« -Ça me ferait très plaisir. Répondit-il finalement, souriant tendrement. »

Eren soupira de soulagement et vint embrasser Levi tendrement, l'enlaçant à la taille.

« -Cesse donc de te stresser pour ça, ça n'a pas lieu d'être. Et puis, ça fait six mois qu'on est ensemble, de plus, je t'aime, alors je suppose que c'est la suite logique à notre relation... »

Quelques rougeurs étaient apparues sur les joues de Levi et il ne regardait à présent plus son petit-ami dans les yeux. Eren sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et l'embrassa encore une fois

« -Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. »

Levi lui sourit et se blottit contre le torse chaud de son homme, l'enlaçant au niveau du milieu du dos. Eren sourit avec tendresse et fit de même mais au cou de son petit-ami, lui baisant parfois la tempe en le câlinant.

« -Je suis quand même quelque peu angoissé, imagine que cela se passe mal ! Si tes parents venaient à me détester, je m'en voudrais énormément… »

Eren tenta de le calmer pendant de longues minutes, lui murmurant de rassurantes paroles, ou en le câlinant et l'embrassant.

« -Ne t'en fais pas mon amour ! Dit Eren en lui caressant le dos. Mes parents t'adorent déjà ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! La date est déjà programmée j'espère que ça te conviendra. »

Eren avait sûrement raison, Levi ne devait pas autant s'inquiéter, après tout, il était amoureux de leur fils, alors le courant devrait bien passé avec eux aussi. De plus, il aurait sûrement le temps de stresser plus tard, les parents de son petit-ami étaient certainement très occupés, alors la rencontre ne devrait pas se faire pour tout de suite, étant donné que le dîner de la veille entre Eren et ses parents était prévu depuis un mois.

« -Ce sera ce soir ! »


	3. Chapter 3

« -Ce sera ce soir ! Mes parents ont annulé leur dîner d'affaires parce qu'ils avaient hâte de te voir ! Ce n'est pas génial ? »

Ce fut la douche froide pour Levi, ce soir, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui, il devait se préparer, physiquement, mais surtout psychologiquement.

« -Ce soir ?! Eren, tu es fou ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Je n'aurais jamais le temps de me trouver une tenue, d'acheter un cadeau à tes parents et de trouver quoi leur dire !

-Mais enfin bébé ! Calme-toi ! On a toute la journée pour tout préparer ! Et puis un bouquet de fleurs suffira pour ma mère ! De plus, je serai là pour t'aider ! »

Eren lui prit le visage en coupe et lui embrassa le front avec tendresse, lui promettant que tout irait bien.

Ce dernier finit alors rapidement de se préparer et emmena Levi en ville pour lui acheter de quoi s'habiller ce soir. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique et Eren sélectionna quelques vêtements à essayer pour Levi. Ils ressortirent finalement vers midi avec une chemise blanche, un slim noir et des chaussures de costumes, Eren avait refusé qu'il prenne la cravate et la veste de costume ainsi que le pantalon, il voulait présenter son petit-ami à ses parents, il voulait qu'il soit lui-même.

« -Allons déjeuner dans une petite brasserie ! Dit Eren en prenant la main de Levi, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt qu'on aille chez moi ? On n'est pas loin !

-Tu as raison ! »

Il embrassa tendrement Levi et ils se dirigèrent chez ce dernier. Une fois dans le petit studio, pendant qu' Eren préparait un rapide repas, Levi rangea les quelques achats de ce matin.

« -Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de cadeau pour ta mère… Dit Levi en venant dans les bras d'Eren.

-Levi, je t'ai dit qu'un bouquet de fleurs suffisait. Mon ange arrête de te tracasser pour ça. »

Eren le prit contre lui et lui caressa la joue. Il le regardait avec un regard tendre et amoureux, l'embrassant ensuite.

« -Tu ne veux pas te détendre un peu ? »

Levi hocha la tête en caressant les mains d'Eren qui étaient sur ses joues. Ce dernier coupa les plaques de cuisson et porta Levi jusqu'à sa chambre où ils y firent l'amour tendrement.

En début d'après-midi, Levi et Eren étaient encore dans le lit suite à leurs ébats amoureux. Le brun caressait le dos du noiraud qui était allongé **sur le ventre sur lui** , lui embrassant parfois le front.

« -Tu es mieux, là ? Lui demanda d'une douce voix Eren.

-Oui, je suis toujours bien là. »

Eren sourit, lui aussi se sentait plus que bien quand il avait Levi dans ses bras, ou bien quand ce dernier se montrait câlin et qu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Faire l'amour pour ensuite câliner celui qui n'était pas bien était fréquent entre les deux hommes amoureux, cela réconfortait l'autre et ils se sentaient mieux. L'amour entre eux était passionnel, charnel, incontesté, éternel, ils étaient réellement faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ils décidèrent de se doucher quelques minutes plus tard puis d'enfin manger le repas que Eren avait préparé.

En fin de soirée, tous les deux, étaient repartis chez Eren et s'étaient préparés.

« -Levi tu es prêt ? On doit y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard ! »

Levi sortit de la salle de bains, l'air songeur.

« -Tu es sûr qu'une simple fleur ira ?

-Levi, cela fait quinze fois que je te le répète ! Bien sûr que cela ira ! Ma mère adore les orchidées ! Alors détends toi d'accord ? »

Levi hocha la tête et prit la main de son homme, qui était habillé d'un simple costard cravate noir. Ils prirent la voiture d'Eren qu'il utilisait peu souvent puisque qu'il prenait souvent le bus, allait à pied ou parfois, il prenait celle de Levi avec ce dernier.

Ils traversèrent la ville et arrivèrent devant une immense villa à la sortie de cette dernière. Eren confia sa voiture au voiturier et emmena Levi jusqu'à l'entrée. Il sonna et ils attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'une domestique leur ouvre.

« -Jaeger-sama ! Bienvenue ! Entrez ! Vos parents sont déjà attablés, tout le monde est déjà là et vous attend, veuillez me suivre ! »

Levi fronça les sourcils, il commençait à douter sur les paroles d'Eren, sur le fait que ses parents étaient différents et comme lui. De plus, la domestique avait laissé sous-entendre qu'ils ne seraient pas que quatre. Il commençait à devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ils arrivèrent au salon et Levi écarquilla les yeux, il devait bien y avoir une trentaine de personnes à table.

« -Eren ! Levi ! Dit la mère d'Eren en se levant, s'approchant d'eux. Vous êtes enfin là ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous !

-Maman ! Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu qu'il y aurait de la famille et des associés de papa ! Chuchota Eren à sa mère. Levi et moi ne sommes pas fiancés, je ne comprends pas !

-Ton père et moi sommes persuadés que toi et Levi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Alors nous avons convié du monde pour la rencontre ! »

La mère de Eren était tellement enthousiaste que ce dernier ne put rien dire, à part hausser les épaules en réponse du regard d'incompréhension de Levi.

« -Je… Je vous ai apporté ceci. Dit Levi, tendant l'orchidée à la mère d'Eren.

-Oh Levi ! Il ne fallait pas ! Merci beaucoup ! Répondit-elle en prenant doucement le pot, l'emmenant à la cuisine. »

Eren prit alors doucement Levi contre lui.

« -Tout ira bien, je suis là. »

Levi hocha doucement la tête et le couple s'approcha lentement vers la table.

« -Enchanté Levi, je suis Grisha, le père de Eren.

-Enchanté de même monsieur.

-Asseyez-vous à mes côtés Levi ! Eren met-toi juste après. »

Ils firent comme Grisha l'avait dit et Carla revint à côté de son mari.

« -Bien ! Dit le vieil homme pour attirer l'attention de tous. Cette soirée est très importante pour notre famille ! Notre fils unique, Eren, vient nous présenter la personne qui partage sa vie depuis six mois ! »

Au fur et à mesure du discours du père d'Eren, Levi s'enfonçait dans sa chaise pour tenter de paraître invisible, serrant la main d'Eren dans la sienne.

Le dîner débuta par la suite, ce dernier était composé essentiellement de mets raffinés et d'aliments de luxe tels que le homard ou le caviar. Levi ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise ni à sa place, il avait l'impression d'être un intrus et qu'il devait rapidement s'en aller.

« -Vous êtes donc le fiancé du fils Jaeger ? Lui demanda l'homme assis en face de lui. Enchanté, je suis Miyamoto Tsukishima, un associé de votre beau-père.

-Levi Ackerman, enchanté.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas de ne pas être issu de bonne famille en sortant avec Eren ? »

Levi haussa un sourcil et ne sut quoi répondre face à cette question, il jeta un coup d'œil à Eren qui ne répondit rien à cette provocation, étant donné qu'il discutait avec son voisin de table, ce qui irrita profondément Levi.

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me dérangerait. Répondit-il sèchement. »

Il lança un regard noir à Eren pour ne pas l'avoir défendu. Étrangement, ce dernier se retourna, ayant senti qu'il se faisait gronder silencieusement.

« -Chéri... »

Eren enlaça Levi à la taille d'une main et voulu l'embrasser, mais ce dernier se recula légèrement, lui intimant de le laisser tranquille, ce que le brun fit en faisant la tête.

Au dessert, Levi pensait qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Ce dîner semblait être interminable, le noiraud ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel, il n'en pouvait plus des messes basses et des regards mauvais que la plupart lui lançaient. Personne ne semblait remarquer son malaise, même Eren, qui ne lui accordait même plus un regard et qui semblait absorbé par sa discussion qui avait commencé il y a maintenant un bon moment. S'il n'était pas venu, la soirée aurait été la même.

Il jeta un regard à Eren qui ne semblait toujours pas vouloir, daigner lui donner un peu d'attention et soupira. Il se leva alors, attirant l'attention de Carla.

« -Je vais prendre l'air, veuillez m'excuser. »

Il sortit ensuite et s'assit sur un banc devant la maison. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier et pencha sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. L'air frais et le calme de la nuit lui firent le plus grand bien, il en profita pour se vider la tête et ne plus penser à rien. Il songea à cette soirée des plus catastrophiques, en soit, les parents d'Eren étaient vraiment gentils et avaient été les seuls à l'accepter tel qu'il était, mais ils avaient fait l'erreur de convier de la famille et des associés, comme si le couple était des futurs mariés. Il était vrai que Levi envisageait sa vie future avec Eren, marié à son beau brun, avec des enfants, habitant dans une petite maison simple, exactement comme quand il était enfant. Ses parents habitaient toujours cette maison et s'en sortaient mieux qu'avant financièrement grâce à leur travail acharné, il savait que s'il devait présenter Eren à sa famille, il commencerait d'abord par ses parents et il verrait selon l'évolution de leur relation s'il devait organiser une rencontre avec le reste de sa famille ou non. Pour lui, tout était allé trop vite ce soir, et cela lui faisait peur, d'une part parce qu'il ne savait que depuis ce matin qu'il allait rencontrer ses beaux-parents, d'autre part parce qu'il n'était pas accepté. Il l'avait toujours su, leurs niveaux de vie les auraient rattrapés tôt ou tard, il avait toujours été convaincu de la barrière que cela formait entre eux.

Il prit son téléphone portable et appela un taxi, au moment où ce dernier arriva, Eren sortit de la maison et s'approcha de Levi.

« -Mon amour ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je rentre.

-Pourquoi ? On passe une bonne soirée non ?

-Tu passes une bonne soirée Eren ! Commença Levi en insistant bien sur le « tu ».

Eren haussa les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Levi, après tout, lui était habitué à ces soirées-là, il connaissait tout le monde autour de la table, il riait et discutait avec tout le monde joyeusement, il ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème. Ce fut suite à cette réflexion intérieure que le brun comprit ce qu'il n'allait : Levi ne connaissait pas ce genre de soirée, il ne connaissait personne autour de la table à part lui, il ne riait et ne discutait donc pas, là était le problème.

« -Levi je te demande pardon…

-Ça va, c'est bon laisse-moi tranquille ! Ce dîner était extrêmement important pour moi, je pense que pour toi aussi. Cela aurait pu bien se passer si tu ne m'avais pas ignoré toute la soirée ! »

Levi continua de hurler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'était senti seul et abandonné par son seul repère, par son homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. En réalité, il réagissait de façon exagérée, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'énervait pour ça, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Eren cette inattention de sa part.

Le brun commençait à s'en vouloir, à culpabiliser.

« -Levi tu as trop bu, ne rentre pas seul je t'en pris… Le supplia Eren. »

Il voulut prendre Levi dans ses bras pour s'excuser, mais ce dernier recula et lui tourna le dos.

« -J'ai trop bu ? Je n'avais que ça à foutre de toutes façons. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. »

C'est sur ces dernières paroles sèches que Levi monta dans le taxi sans regarder Eren. Il donna son adresse au chauffeur et la voiture démarra, laissant alors seul un pauvre homme dont le cœur était en miette.

« -Levi... »

Ce fut son dernier murmure avant de fondre en larmes au milieu de l'allée centrale du grand jardin. Eren avait toujours été quelqu'un de très sensible, mais c'était la première fois, depuis qu'il était avec Levi, qu'il pleurait. De plus, c'était à cause de se dernier qu'il s'était effondré.

« -Eren ? »

Le jeune brun se retourna et vit sa mère inquiète pour lui.

« -Maman... »

Eren se jeta dans les bras de la brune à qui il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, laissant aller ses larmes.

Dans le taxi, Levi regardait ses pieds, il était complètement brisé de l'intérieur, Eren lui manquait déjà atrocement, il commençait à regretter ce qu'il venait de faire. Après tout, Eren était sa chair, son sang, sa moitié, il lui était impossible de vivre sans lui.

En arrivant au pied de son immeuble, il paya le chauffeur et sortit de la voiture. Il regarda s'en aller la voiture et leva les yeux en direction des fenêtres de son appartement, celles-ci étaient allumées, cela signifiait qu'Eren l'attendait chez lui.

Ne voulant pas affronter maintenant son petit-ami, Levi prit la route à pied jusqu'au centre-ville. Une fois dans la rue piétonne où tout plein de petits commerces dormaient, le noiraud se mit à la recherche d'un petit bar où il pourrait se vider la tête et réfléchir calmement à la situation.

Il en trouva un rapidement qui semblait vide, ou du moins presque, si on omettait les deux ou trois personnes, gisant sur leur table avec un fort taux d'alcool dans le sang. Levi rentra et s'installa à une table, un serveur s'approcha de lui par la suite.

« -Je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Votre alcool le plus fort.

-Bien monsieur. »

Le serveur s'en alla alors que Levi saisit son téléphone portable. Eren était en train de l'appeler, mais il ne répondit pas. Il posa le téléphone ensuite sur la table et remercia le serveur qui lui apporta un verre de whisky. Au moment où il allait boire, il s'arrêta net, quelque chose lui disait de s'arrêter là, de ne plus boire, qu'il était déjà assez alcoolisé comme ça, il avait l'impression que s'il buvait, quelque chose de grave allait se passer.

Il secoua la tête légèrement comme pour se remettre les idées en place et posa le verre devant lui, commandant une carafe d'eau bien fraîche à la place.

« -C'est plus raisonnable je pense. »

Levi se retourna à l'entente de cette voix grave. Il aperçut un homme blond aux yeux bleus, grand, très grand et surtout très séduisant.

« -Vous me donner la tête qui tourne à vous regarder d'en bas. Dit Levi en se massant les tempes pour calmer son mal de crâne. »

Le blond rit légèrement et s'assit en face du noiraud alors que le serveur apporta la carafe d'eau ainsi qu'un verre avec des glaçons à Levi.

Levi se servit un verre et le bu d'une traite, cela lui fit le plus grand bien, il se relaxait déjà un peu plus.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda le noiraud.

-Oh rien, juste discuter, vous semblez en être le seul capable parmi les clients de ce bar. »

Levi pouffa légèrement de rire, il n'était pourtant pas si frais que ça.

« -Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant… Dit-il. Je fais et dis des choses sans le vouloir en ce moment.

-Et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ? Lui demanda le blond.

-Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là à me lamenter. Idiot. »

Le blond rit légèrement et se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table basse.

« -Que recherchez-vous dans ce bar ?

-J'en sais rien, je suis venu ici parce que mon mec m'attend chez moi et on s'est disputé. Je m'en veux, mais là j'ai pas envie de l'affronter.

-Vous devriez quand même rentrer chez vous. J'aurais bien voulu vous connaître un peu plus, c'est dommage que vous soyez déjà pris.

-Il doit me détester, il ne veut sûrement plus de moi, je suis un petit-ami indigne... »

Levi soupira en se frottant l'arête du nez, il commençait à avoir peur sur sa relation avec Eren, comme ça, d'un seul coup, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Le blond, qui se prénommait Erwin, se proposa de le ramener chez lui, et comme Levi ne se sentait pas de rentrer tout seul à pied, il accepta et monta dans la voiture du blond.

Levi lui donna son adresse et son chauffeur démarra allant en direction de son studio. En arrivant, Erwin s'aperçut que le noiraud s'était endormi, il sortit alors de sa voiture et alla sonner à l'interphone, là où le nom « Ackerman » était écrit. Le blond connaissait le nom du petit homme, car il le lui avait dit tout à l'heure au bar.

Après quelques secondes d'attentes, on lui répondit.

« -Levi ?!

-Il est dans ma voiture et il dort, descendez, je vais vous expliquez. »

Ni une ni deux, Eren descendit rapidement et tomba sur Erwin qui lui résuma la situation.

« -Merci de l'avoir ramené, c'est très aimable à vous.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, bonne soirée. »

Eren porta Levi en princesse et remonta jusqu'au studio de ce dernier avec l'ascenseur en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller.

En entrant à l'intérieur, Eren alla poser sur le lit le noiraud et le mit en caleçon pour ensuite le coucher, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le recouvrir, Levi s'était réveillé et était parti en courant aux toilettes afin de vomir l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ce soir.

Le brun avait ensuite débarbouillé en silence Levi et l'avait enfin couché. Ce soir-là, Eren avait dormi sur le canapé, laissant Levi seul dans le lit.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, nous étions dimanche. Eren s'était réveillé aux alentours de huit heures et demi, après s'être assuré que Levi dormait à poings fermés, il était parti à son studio pour récupérer son courrier et était revenu chez Levi.

Il était à présent dix heures et demi, Eren préparait du thé afin d'aller réveiller le noiraud et lui en donner. Il prit la tasse pleine du breuvage préféré de Levi et alla dans la chambre s'asseoir au bord du lit, après avoir posé le récipient sur la petite table basse.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Levi ouvrit lentement les yeux après avoir senti l'odeur chaude et agréable du thé. Le noiraud se frotta les yeux en s'asseyant dans le lit.

« -Tiens. »

Eren lui tendit la tasse que Levi saisit doucement. Il bu après l'avoir remercié et soupira de bien-être après avoir avalé le liquide chaud qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

« -C'est quoi le problème Levi ? »

Levi ne répondit pas, il triturait la anse de la tasse et ne regardait pas Eren. Il avait peur qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate entre eux deux.

« -S'il te plaît, ne me ressors pas cette histoire de niveau de vie !

-Alors que veux-tu que je te réponde ? »

Levi posa la tasse sur sa table de nuit et fixa ses mains. Quant à Eren, il semblait triste et en colère en même temps.

« -Tu es vraiment égoïste Levi. »

Levi écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête vers Eren, les sourcils froncés.

« -Quoi ?! »

« -Tu as très bien entendu ! Ça fait un moment maintenant que je me la ferme alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter sans me couper ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ! Les mois de travail ! J'ai tout fait pour m'intégrer dans ton monde à toi ! J'ai tout fait pour que l'on puisse vivre notre histoire sans tabou, mais je commence à en avoir marre de tes caprices depuis quelques temps ! Je me plie en quatre tous les jours pour te satisfaire ! Je suis toujours à ton écoute, je fais tout pour te combler d'amour et de bonheur ! Mais le fait que je sois né riche te bloque ! C'est ce que tu laisses paraître, mais la réalité en est tout autre ! Tu ne fais aucun effort pour t'intégrer dans mon monde ! Aucun Levi ! Alors que moi je fais tout pour te comprendre, toi tu ne fais rien ! Pas une seule fois tu t'es dit que j'avais besoin d'être compris et soutenu ! »

Levi écarquilla les yeux, puis se mordit les lèvres, baissant la tête. La réalité lui éclatait en pleine figure et une tonne d'émotion se mélangeait à présent en lui, et il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire pour ne pas perdre Eren. Depuis moins d'un mois, il savait que son comportement changeait et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, pourquoi il s'énervait pour un rien, pourquoi il réagissait excessivement, pourquoi tout le fatiguait. Il le savait, il devait se calmer et tout faire pour garder Eren prêt de lui.

« -Excuse-moi Eren, moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis de la sorte. Je suis conscient de ce que tu as fait pour m'avoir, excuse-moi, je suis vraiment nul. Tu sais, je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais je t'aime et… sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, tu m'es devenu indispensable et... »

Levi ne parlant plus, Eren le regarda, ne répondant rien, puis il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Levi tout pâle, la main sur la bouche.

« -Levi ? »

Le noiraud se leva et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il vomit légèrement dans les toilettes. Eren accouru derrière lui, se mit accroupi et lui caressa le dos ainsi que les cheveux. Ensuite, il se leva en aidant le noiraud à aller s'asseoir sur le meuble de salle de bain. Il humidifia un gant de toilette et le porta au visage de Levi qu'il essuya doucement afin de rafraîchir ce dernier et de le détendre.

« -Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda le brun. »

Comme réponse, Levi enlaça Eren au torse et le serra fort.

« -Je t'aime Eren, je suis désolé, je vais faire des efforts mais ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît. »

Eren posa le gant dans le lavabo derrière lui et serra à son tour Levi contre lui.

« -Idiot, le plus important c'est que tu te rendes comptes de ce qu'il ne va pas et que tu fasses des efforts, pour nous. »

Le noiraud hocha la tête et caressa le dos de son homme, soulagé que tout ce soit arrangé.

Par la suite, Levi se brossa les dents pendant qu'Eren alla nettoyer et ranger la tasse où le noiraud avait bu son thé. Ce dernier le rejoignit et s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets. Il remarqua que le brun était allé chercher son courrier chez lui et qu'il avait prit le sien en passant aussi. A la vue d'une certaine enveloppe, il fronça les sourcils.

« -Eren ? Pourquoi tu as reçu une lettre de la police ? »

A ces mots, Eren sursauta légèrement en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Il saisit son courrier rapidement et commença à y ranger dans son sac.

« -Rien ne t'en fais pas. »

Levi se leva rapidement et s'approcha d'Eren.

« -Tu plaisantes ? Donnes-moi ça !

-Non ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Levi sauta alors sur le dos d'Eren pour attraper la lettre. Malheureusement, le brun tendait le bras en avant, alors Levi ne pouvait l'attraper. Il descendit du dos d'Eren et sautait pour attraper la lettre que le brun tendait maintenant en l'air.

Après avoir bataillé pendant un moment, Levi soupira légèrement. Eren quant à lui, sourit, content de sa victoire, puis son regard changea lorsqu'il vit Levi, appuyé sur le comptoir, la main sur la bouche. Il posa rapidement la lettre devant le noiraud et posa sa mains sur le bras de ce dernier.

« -Bébé, ça recommence ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. »

Levi hocha la tête et prit discrètement la lettre. Il leva ensuite la tête avec un grand sourire.

« -Trop facile ! »

Il couru jusqu'à la chambre, poursuivit par Eren, il grimpa sur le lit et ouvrit la lettre.

« -Levi ! »

Ce dernier l'ignora et s'assit sur le lit pour lire. Pendant ce temps, Eren soupira et partit s'allonger sur le canapé, dos au vide.

« -Un PV pour avoir roulé à plus de cent kilomètres par heure en ville ?! S'écria Levi. »

Il soupira et posa la lettre sur le lit. Il se leva ensuite et rejoignit Eren vers le canapé, où il s'allongea sur lui, dans ses bras. Eren se mit bien comme il le faut, allongé sur le dos et entoura Levi de ses bras.

« -Tu ne m'engueules pas ? Demanda Eren.

-Non. »

Levi sourit et lui embrassa le cou tendrement.

« -C'était hier soir, tu as roulé vite parce que tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, et tu m'as attendu en plus, alors non je ne t'engueules pas. »

Eren se mit à sourire et câlina l'homme qu'il aimait.

« -Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, alors que moi…

-Tu m'aimes, et je t'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je sais que tu vas tout faire pour que cela s'arrange. »

Levi sourit et se mit assit sur Eren. Le sourire pervers scotché aux lèvres du noiraud fit rire légèrement le brun.

« -On se réconcilie sous la couette ? » Demanda le plus petit.

Eren sourit au coin, et glissa sa main droite à partir du ventre de Levi jusqu'à son cou, qu'il caressa doucement.

« -On peut aussi faire les réconciliations des prochaines disputes, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Levi se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'Eren se redressa, entourant les hanches du noiraud. Ce dernier caressa les joues du brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, entamant un doux et tendre baiser.

Eren plaça les jambes de Levi autour de ses hanches et le porta jusqu'au lit où ils y firent l'amour tendrement, se transmettant tout l'amour que chacun portait à l'autre à travers de douces caresses et de langoureux baisers.

Le soir, Levi préparait à manger dans sa petite cuisine pendant qu'Eren paressait dans le lit, il était habillé de son caleçon et du tee-shirt du brun qui lui faisait une sorte de tunique large.

« -Je n'ai pas très faim alors tu en auras plus pour toi. »

Levi put entendre son petit-ami soupirer.

« -Levi mange correctement s'il te plaît !

-Je n'ai pas très faim je viens de te le dire. »

Levi prit les deux assiettes de spaghettis bolognaise et les apporta au lit. Il tendit celle d'Eren à ce dernier et s'installa à ses côtés.

« -Tu m'en as trop mis bébé ! Se plaignit le brun.

-Eren mange correctement s'il te plaît. »

Le brun regarda Levi, blasé. Ce dernier lui lança un regard amusé et se mit à manger innocemment.

« -Ça va, c'est bon, manges comme tu veux. Dit finalement Eren, riant légèrement. »

Levi rit légèrement et embrassa Eren chastement.

Après avoir fini leurs assiettes, Levi les emmena à la cuisine, les lava, et revint dans le lit, se caler dans les bras du brun.

« -Je devrais aller m'excuser auprès de tes parents, mais j'ai peur.

-Ne t'en fais pas Levi, eux-même sont désolés que cela se soit passé ainsi. »

Le noiraud haussa les épaules et rabattit la couverture sur eux. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils s'endormirent dans cette même position.

Au milieu de la nuit, Levi se réveilla, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait deux heures quarante-huit du matin. Son regard dévia ensuite vers Eren qui dormait à poings fermés. Levi le trouvait absolument adorable et lui embrassa doucement la joue. Il se réinstalla confortablement sous la couverture et ferma les yeux afin de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il écarquilla d'un coup les yeux et se redressa en même temps, il posa sa main sur sa bouche et couru jusqu'aux toilettes où il y vomit comme ce matin. Il toussota ensuite et s'essuya la bouche avec du papier toilette.

« -Fait chier…

-Levi ? »

Le noiraud se retourna et vit Eren s'approcher de la salle de bain en se frottant les yeux. Quand le brun vit son petit-ami ainsi, les larmes aux yeux dû aux vomissements de ce dernier, il se mit à genoux prêt de lui et lui tendit les bras.

« -Viens là mon amour. »

Ni une ni deux, Levi vint s'asseoir sur Eren et l'enlaça au cou, passant ensuite ses jambes autour des hanches du brun afin de mieux se blottir contre lui.

Ce dernier lui caressait le dos en lui embrassant par moment la tempe.

« -Tu vomis encore, cela ne peut pas être l'alcool que tu as bu hier soir, si demain cela se reproduit, j'appellerai ton médecin pour un rendez-vous si tu ne le fais pas d'accord ?

-Oui…

-Ça va mieux ? »

Levi hocha la tête et se leva.

« -Tu as froid ? » Lui demanda Eren.

En effet, tous les deux étaient en caleçon.

« -Non ça va ne t'en fais pas. »

Le noiraud se mit face au miroir, devant le lavabo et commença à se brosser les dents. Eren, en tant que parfait petit-ami, décida de remonter le moral à l'homme qu'il aimait. Pour cela, il se plaça derrière lui, se collant presque à son dos et commença à picorer le cou du noiraud de chastes baisers. Levi bougeait un peu puisque cela le chatouillait, mais Eren ne s'arrêta pas là et descendit ses baisers sur ses épaules, puis dans son dos.

« -Eren ! »

Levi rit et se pencha en avant. Le brun rit de même, et content que son noiraud ait retrouvé le sourire, il le laissa terminer son brossage de dents.

« -Je retourne dans le lit. »

Il lui embrassa la joue en souriant et partit se coucher, attendant Levi. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver et s'allongea, prenant Eren dans ses bras. Le brun déposa un tendre baiser sur le torse de son petit-ami et s'endormit rapidement.

« -Tu n'as pas peur que je sois malade et que je te contamine ? Demanda Levi.

-Non, on sera malade tous les deux, on mélangera nos microbes ensemble.

-Oh Eren c'est dégoûtant ! »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire en cœur, et après un dernier tendre baiser, ils s'endormirent.

Deux heures plus tard, Levi se réveilla de nouveau, étrangement, il n'avait ni mal au ventre, ni envie de vomir. Il jeta un regard à Eren qui dormait paisiblement, puis le noiraud remarqua aussi que son petit-ami avait complètement rejeté la couverture sur lui. Il en profita alors pour admirer le corps si magnifiquement sculpté du brun : ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux, ses jambes, tout était parfait chez Eren, mais ce qui intéressait le plus Levi en ce moment-même, c'était ce qu'il possédait dans son caleçon.

Il grimpa alors lentement sur Eren à quatre pattes et commença à parsemer le torse de son amant de baisers.

« -Mmmh... »

Eren bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux.

« -Levi… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? Dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Recouche-toi et endors-toi…

-Mais j'ai vraiment envie de toi ! »

Eren soupira et prit Levi contre lui pour le rallonger. Il rabattit la couverture sur le noiraud et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

« -Si on fait l'amour maintenant, tu vas être épuisé aujourd'hui. Et puis tu as envie ? Comme ça alors qu'on se lève bientôt ? »

Eren se recoucha à son tour aux côtés de son petit-ami. Mais Levi, lui, ne fut pas du tout de cet avis, il attrapa alors la main d'Eren et la posa sur son érection bien gonflé.

« -Tu veux que je dorme avec ça ? Allez mon chaton s'il te plaît… Juste une fois… J'ai vraiment envie de toi ! »

A ces mots, Levi revint à califourchon sur Eren, ce dernier soupira, et ne résista pas plus, répondant au baiser sauvage que son noiraud lui offrait. Ses mains descendirent rapidement sur les fesses de ce dernier qu'il caressa et empoigna durement, l'excitation grimpait crescendo chez Eren qui fit l'amour à son petit-ami sauvagement mais aussi amoureusement.

Le lendemain matin, ils se préparèrent afin d'aller à la fac. Eren était épuisé à cause du fait de s'être réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit : soit pour les nausées de Levi, ou bien ses envies coquines.

En revanche, Levi, était en forme.

« -Allez Eren dépêche-toi nous allons finir par être en retard, on doit encore passer au commissariat pour donner le chèque !

-Oui mon amour... »

Eren bailla et suivit Levi jusqu'à sa voiture.

En arrivant, Levi se gara devant le bâtiment public.

« -Donne moi ton chèque, je vais y aller.

-Tu es sûre ? Comme tu voudras ! »

Eren embrassa Levi en souriant et lui donna l'enveloppe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Levi revint et démarra en direction de la faculté.

Après s'être garé sur le parking, ils entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment, main dans la main.

« -Dans l'amphithéâtre, on se mettra prêt de la sortie si tes nausées recommencent.

-Oui, tu as raison c'est plus raisonnable et surtout plus discret. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer quand je vais vomir. »

Eren rit légèrement et embrassa la joue de Levi en l'emmenant dans un des amphithéâtres. Ils prirent place au fond prêt de la sortie.

« -Eren, on a rien révisé ce week-end et les examens de fins d'années approchent !

-Levi, reste tranquille, tu as révisé toutes l'année, moi aussi, tout va bien se passer d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête en relisant leurs derniers cours. La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard et le professeur arriva pour le cour magistrale.

Levi eut de la chance, il n'eut aucune nausée de la journée ni aucun autre soucis. Une fois les cours terminés, Levi déposa Eren chez lui.

« -On se retrouve demain à la fac ?

-Oui. »

Eren lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, puis il lui caressa la joue.

« -Eren, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Le brun hocha la tête et se rassit sur son siège, écoutant son petit-ami.

« -J'aimerais qu'on habite ensemble, qu'on loue un appartement tous les deux. »

Le brun sursauta légèrement de surprise à cette demande de la part de son petit-ami, il se demandait pourquoi il lui demandait ça tout à coup, sans avoir glissé l'idée une fois dans leurs conversations. Au final, il était heureux que Levi veuille vivre avec lui, c'était un autre grand pas dans leur relation. Son sourire s'agrandit ensuite.

« -Mon amour tu ne peux pas me faire plus plaisir ! On va se trouver un appartement sympa à louer ! Je me mets à chercher dès ce soir ! »

Eren semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il s'imaginait déjà le jour où ils porteraient les cartons dans leur nouvel appartement, leur premier baiser, leurs premiers câlins là bas, quand ils monteraient les meubles ensemble, leurs première nuit à l'intérieur et encore un tas de choses. Puis enfin, Levi le ramena à la réalité.

« -Tu ne cherches rien du tout ce soir ! Tu révises !

-Mais Levi… !

-Pas de mais ! Demain je t'interroge ! Et si tu ne sais pas ton cours ça va mal aller pour toi !

-Chef, oui chef ! C'est promit je révise à fond ce soir ! Par contre, Levi, promets-moi que si tu commences à être malade, tu m'appelles et je viens d'accord ? »

Levi lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ils s'adonnèrent à un dernier tendre baiser puis le brun sortit de la voiture, laissant Levi repartir chez lui.

Levi fut de nouveau prit par des nausées pendant la nuit, et comme il l'avait promit, il avait appelé Eren qui était rapidement venu jusqu'à chez lui. Il avait prit soin du noiraud et l'avait câliné afin de le détendre au maximum.

Le lendemain matin, il avait prit rendez-vous chez le médecin afin d'avoir une ordonnance pour une prise de sang complète.


	5. Chapter 5

« -Tu n'oublies pas Levi ! Tu as rendez-vous chez ton médecin à dix-huit heures après les cours ! Je travaille alors je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner mais appelles-moi après d'accord ? »

Levi soupira une énième fois, cela faisait depuis ce matin qu'Eren lui répétait sans cesse la même chose et il commençait déjà à en avoir marre, il n'était pas un gamin de trois ans aux dernières nouvelles.

En tant que futurs médecins, le couple avait déjà établit un diagnostic, mais tout cela n'était que suppositions et il était toujours préférable de consulter son médecin.

Ils étaient actuellement en train de déjeuner à la cafétéria de la faculté après une longue matinée de cours et Eren continuait de lui rappeler encore et toujours la même chose.

« -Eren ! Chaton, s'il te plaît, tu ne veux pas la mettre en veilleuse deux secondes ? »

Le brun se tut et se mit à manger sans parler, montrant à Levi qu'il faisait la tête. Le noiraud, se disant qu'il y était allé un peu fort, saisit la main d'Eren et la caressa.

« -Eren, mon chaton, je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais il n'y a pas lieu d'être ! Après tout cela peut être une bonne nouvelle non ?

-Levi, je ne pense pas qu'une petite grippe ou autre maladie puisse être une bonne nouvelle. »

« Alors il n'y a même pas pensé ? » se dit Levi pour lui-même. Il sourit tout de même et s'excusa auprès du brun de lui avoir mal parlé, ce dernier lui pardonna bien vite, ne pouvant résister à son petit-ami. Ils finirent leurs déjeuners et se rendirent en laboratoire pour leur prochain cours qui était de la pratique.

L'après-midi sembla durer des années pour Levi qui avait hâte de faire cette prise de sang et surtout d'en connaître les résultats. Après leur dernier cours, le noiraud déposa Eren au bar où il travaillait puis s'en alla au cabinet de son médecin traitant.

Après s'être garé sur le petit parking devant le cabinet, Levi entra et s'installa dans la salle d'attente. Avant lui, il y avait une jeune maman avec son bébé dans les bras. Le noiraud les observa et se mit à sourire légèrement, s'imaginant lui et Eren, un bébé dans les bras, cela lui donnait du baume au cœur et il se mit à espérer que ses nausées et que tous ses autres soucis soit dû à un début de grossesse.

La jeune maman fut appelée par le médecin et suivit ce dernier à l'intérieur de son cabinet. Levi se retrouva donc seul dans la salle d'attente et se mit à réfléchir à cette possibilité de grossesse, à laquelle il pensait depuis hier soir. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction d'Eren si son hypothèse se confirmait avec une prise de sang. Il est vrai qu'Eren avait toujours dit, depuis le début de leur relation il y a un peu plus de six mois maintenant, qu'il souhaitait se marier et avoir des enfants avec Levi, mais est-ce qu'il n'allait pas trouver un bébé maintenant prématuré ?

Il cessa de réfléchir et se dit que de toutes manières, il y avait des chances pour que ce ne soit pas ça.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, la jeune maman avant lui s'en alla et son médecin lui intima gentiment de le suivre dans son bureau et cabinet. Une fois à l'intérieur, le noiraud s'assit devant le bureau et le médecin derrière.

« -Alors ? Que puis-je pour vous monsieur Ackerman ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Levi lui expliqua alors les symptômes qu'il avait depuis quelques jours ainsi que ses énervements et réactions exagérées depuis presque un mois. Le médecin lui demanda de s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation et examina le noiraud. Il vérifia son rythme cardiaque au stéthoscope, lui prit sa tension et tâta son ventre. Après quelques autres vérifications, chacun reprit sa place autour du bureau, où le médecin commença à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

« -Je vais vous faire faire une prise de sang complète.

-Le test de grossesse aussi ?

-Oui, impérativement. Après je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, mais il y a de grandes chances pour que vous attentiez un bébé monsieur. » Dit le médecin en souriant.

Levi hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher l'immense sourire qui menaçait d'envahir son visage. Il paya la consultation et sortit du cabinet pour ensuite s'installer au volant de sa voiture. Il s'attacha mais ne démarra pas, saisissant son téléphone portable avec lequel il appela Eren.

« -Allô ?

-Eren, c'est moi, Levi, je sors du médecin.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il m'a juste prescrit une prise de sang complète à faire, je vais aller au laboratoire maintenant c'est encore ouvert, je vais voir si je peux la faire maintenant sans rendez-vous, pour avoir les résultats au plus vite.

-D'accord, redis-moi tout ça, je dois te laisser mon ange, il y a du monde ce soir. Je t'aime et appelle-moi si tu es encore malade d'accord ?

-Ça ira Eren, travaille bien mon chaton, et je t'aime aussi. »

Levi raccrocha et démarra en direction du laboratoire en centre-ville non loin de son studio. Il put faire sa prise de sang et rentra chez lui où il révisa une bonne partie de la soirée.

Il retrouva Eren à la faculté le lendemain matin, sur le parking, s'étant garés l'un à côté de l'autre.

« -Bonjour mon amour ! » Dit Eren en l'embrassant.

Levi répondit au baiser en souriant contre ses lèvres et se cala contre le brun pour marcher en direction de l'entrée de l'immense bâtiment.

« -Tu vas chercher les résultats de la prise de sang ce soir ?

-Oui, tu bosses ou pas ?

-Qu'à partir de vingt-deux heures ce soir, alors j'aurais du temps pour réviser ! »

Le noiraud lui sourit et après la sonnerie, annonçant le début des cours, tous les élèves allèrent chacun dans leur salle.

Le soir après cette dure journée de cours, Levi et Eren regagnèrent chacun leur voiture.

« -On se retrouve chez toi après ? Demanda Levi.

-Oui, j'ai hâte ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Eren se colla à son petit-ami et l'embrassa de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit. Levi répondit au baiser en souriant légèrement puis le brun partit déposer de petits bisous dans le cou du noiraud en lui caressant les hanches.

« -Eren, mon amour, pas ici s'il te plaît. Je te rejoins rapidement c'est promis ! »

Le brun sourit, satisfait et embrassa encore son petit-ami. Chacun monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction qu'il devait prendre.

Levi arriva dans le laboratoire et s'avança vers l'accueil. Il donna son nom à la secrétaire qui lui remit son enveloppe.

« -Merci. »

Il saisit l'enveloppe et sortit du petit bâtiment afin de regagner sa voiture. Une fois installé au volant, il fixa l'enveloppe et se demanda vraiment ce que cette dernière contenait, positif ou négatif. Telle était la question.

« -Allez Levi, il faudra l'ouvrir de toute façon. »

Il soupira pour se donner du courage, il retourna l'enveloppe et la déchira sur le bord puis en sortit le papier. Il le déplia et précipita son regard sur la conclusion en bas de la page.

« -Putain de bordel de merde. »

Il démarra sa petite voiture et partit en vitesse en direction du studio d'Eren. Une fois là-bas, il se gara en bas de l'immeuble, passa la petite cour intérieure, prit l'ascenseur et toqua un petit coup puis entra. Il vit tout de suite le brun assit au comptoir afin de réviser, Levi s'approcha de lui après avoir accroché ses clés de voiture sur le crochet sur le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée et après avoir posé l'enveloppe sur la table basse devant le canapé.

« -Coucou toi. » Dit Eren en souriant.

Le brun tira Levi contre lui entre ses jambes et lui caressa les hanches alors que le noiraud passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le noiraud ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son homme avec un immense sourire et des yeux remplis d'amour, de tendresse et de joie.

« -Tu m'as l'air bien de bonne humeur mon amour !

-Ah tu trouves ? »

Eren hocha la tête puis Levi lui embrassa chastement les lèvres, ce qui fit sourire le brun qui n'en oubliait pas pour autant la prise de sang.

« -Alors tes résultats de prise de sang ça donne quoi ? »

Levi se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant de toutes ses dents, caressant doucement la nuque d'Eren.

« -Je vais te montrer le papier ! »

Le noiraud se dégagea doucement des bras du brun et se saisit de l'enveloppe. Il déplia lentement le papier et le tendit à Eren qui le prit.

« -Va directement à la conclusion !

-Non Levi je vais tout regarder. »

Le plus petit soupira, il trépignait d'impatience et Eren ne lui facilitait aucunement la tâche. Le brun scrutait chaque ligne du papier et s'arrêta pour une certaine, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ouvrit un peu la bouche et s'empressa de regarder la conclusion. Levi se mordit les lèvres, il stressait de la réaction d'Eren, puis le brun leva enfin les yeux vers Levi, ces derniers embués de larmes.

« -Tu es enceinte… ? » Dit-il finalement, la voix tremblante.

Levi lui sourit légèrement et hocha la tête doucement, alors les larmes coulèrent le long des joues du brun qui serra très fort le noiraud dans ses bras.

« -Oh mon amour, on va avoir un bébé, un tout petit bébé rien qu'à nous... »

Levi sourit et le serra dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« -Oui mon chaton, on va avoir un bébé.

-Merci mon amour, merci... »

Ils s'adonnèrent à un tendre baiser où l'un caressait les hanches de l'autre, et où l'autre essuyait les larmes de joie de son petit-ami.

Ils séparèrent ensuite leurs bouches et se regardaient avec amour.

« -J'avais peur de ta réaction, je me disais que tu trouverais un bébé prématuré dans notre relation…

-Non mon amour, j'en ai envie de ce bébé ! C'est vrai qu'il arrive plus tôt que prévu et que nous sommes encore étudiant, mais nous sommes des adultes responsables et nous allons élever comme tout le monde notre enfant et tu verras qu'il sera très heureux ! »

Levi hocha la tête en souriant et se cala dans les bras de son homme qu'il aimait tant.

« -Ce week-end on ira voir mes parents, comme ça on aura une superbe nouvelle à leur annoncer ! Dit Eren, tout joyeux

-D'accord, je vais appeler les miens maintenant. Ils n'habitent pas ici du tout leur ville et à trois heures de train d'ici. »

Eren hocha la tête alors que Levi prenait le téléphone fixe du brun. Il composa rapidement le numéro de ses parents et attendit quelques sonneries avant que sa mère ne réponde.

« -Allô ?

-Maman, c'est Levi !

-Oh bonjour mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, très bien. Et toi et papa ?

-Ça va bien ! Mais dis-moi mon chéri, c'est quoi ce numéro d'où tu m'appelles ?

-Je suis chez Eren, il est à côté de moi ! Il t'entend j'ai mis le haut-parleur.

-Oh ! Bonjour Eren ! Enchanté même si j'aurais préféré te voir en réalité ! »

Eren rit légèrement à cette remarque, il est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ni parlés et Levi parlait peu de sa famille.

« -Enchanté Kuchel, Levi ne me parle pas très souvent de vous ! Et je pense que cela risque de se faire rapidement.

-Ah ? Vous venez quand ? »

Levi sourit à la voix enthousiaste et heureuse de sa maman.

« -En fait, on a quelque chose à te dire à toi, mais aussi à papa.

-Ah ? Attends je vais vers lui au salon et je mets le haut-parleur ! »

Le couple attendit quelques secondes, puis Kuchel enclencha le haut-parleur. Levi salua son père et présenta Eren comme il venait de le faire avec sa mère.

« -En fait, on vient tout juste de l'apprendre. » Commença Eren.

Levi sourit, ils marquèrent une petite pause afin de faire durer le suspense, le noiraud connaissait bien ses parents et savait comment les faire s'impatienter.

« -Je suis enceinte. » Dit finalement Levi.

Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes puis un cri d'hystérie de la part de la mère de Levi. Le jeune couple écarta le téléphone légèrement en grimaçant puis furent soulagés d'entendre que son père prenne en main le leur.

« -J'ai bien entendu ? Enceinte ?

-Oui papa, on vient tout juste de l'apprendre de par les résultats de ma prise de sang, on va prendre rendez-vous pour une échographie de datation !

-C'est génial ! Félicitations à vous ! Et si vous veniez le week-end prochain à la maison ?

-On va réfléchir papa, on rappellera ! »

Ils parlèrent encore pendant quelques minutes du futur enfant et raccrochèrent enfin. Eren alla remettre le téléphone sur son socle et revint prendre Levi dans ses bras, il le câlina et l'embrassa avant de le porter en princesse.

« -Oh ! Tu m'emmènes où comme ça ? Demanda Levi en souriant.

-Sur le lit ! »

Le noiraud semblait satisfait de cette réponse et se laissa totalement faire. Dans la petite chambre d'Eren, ce dernier déposa doucement son petit-ami sur son lit, le faisant s'adosser légèrement contre les coussins. Ensuite, il grimpa à califourchon au-dessus de Levi et lui offrit un tendre baiser, auquel le noiraud répondit avec amour.

« -Je comprends mieux maintenant ton comportement, et tu es tout pardonné mon amour ! Sourit Eren, heureux.

-Il faut dire aussi que j'ai une sacrée circonstance atténuante ! »

Eren rit légèrement et embrassa de nouveau Levi, tout en soulevant le haut de ce dernier légèrement pour lui caresser doucement le ventre. Le brun s'allongea lentement, le visage prêt du ventre du noiraud et le couvrit de petits baisers et de quelques murmures.

« -Bonjour mon bébé, c'est papa. » Commença-t-il.

Levi sourit avec tendresse en caressant les cheveux du brun.

« -Tu arrives tôt, mais maman et moi on a hâte que tu sois là. »

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils et mit une petite tape derrière la tête d'Eren.

« -Je suis encore un homme à ce que je sache ! » Se plaignit-il.

Eren rit légèrement.

« -Je te parie que je réussirai à lui faire t'appeler maman !

-D'accord je prends le pari ! »

Le brun et le noiraud tapèrent dans la main de l'autre afin de sceller leur pari.

« -Maintenant viens t'occuper de moi toi ! »

Levi le tira par le col vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, ce qui plut fortement à Eren. Alors le brun commença à retirer lentement le haut de son petit-ami et à lui caresser les hanches, tout en lui dévorant le cou où il laissa quelques petites morsures et suçons, faisant gémir tout bas le noiraud.

Après l'amour, ils passèrent la soirée dans le lit à se câliner et à parler de leur avenir avec cet enfant.

« -Nous sommes mi-juin, peut-être qu'il naîtra en décembre ou en janvier l'année prochaine. Dit Eren.

-Nous verrons après l'échographie de datation mon chat ne t'en fais pas. »

Levi lui ramenait ses cheveux derrière l'oreille et le regardait avec amour et tendresse.

Le week-end arriva bien vite et ce fut le samedi après-midi que Levi et Eren se rendirent chez Carla et Grisha. Dans la voiture d'Eren, le noiraud se mordillait le bout du pouce en espérant faire passer son stresse.

« -Mon amour arrête de martyriser ton pauvre doigt, je te dis que mes parents ne t'en veulent pas du tout !

-Peu importe, j'ai été nul. »

Le brun soupira et posa sa main sur la cuisse de son petit-ami. Levi soupira à son tour mais plus pour se donner du courage qu'autre chose et posa sa main sur celle d'Eren.

En arrivant, le couple fut accueilli par Carla qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

« -Maman ! »

Eren sourit et alla serrer sa mère dans ses bras, cette dernière lui rendit d'ailleurs son étreinte et lui embrassa tendrement la joue.

« -Bonjour mon chéri, comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas. »

Levi s'avança timidement vers eux.

« -Oh Levi venez là ! » Dit-elle en lui ouvrant ses bras.

Levi sourit et ils s'échangèrent une légère étreinte.

« -Pardon pour la dernière fois.

-Oh non ! C'est nous qui en avons trop fait Levi ! »

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et Levi se mit alors à se dire qu'Eren avait le même sourire que sa mère et qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément.

« -Entrez ! Grisha est au salon ! »

Elle les mena jusqu'à cette petite pièce plutôt agréable où Grisha lisait le journal.

« -Il a enfin prit un petit après-midi de congé pour se reposer un peu ! Dit la mère en entrant dans le salon. Mon chéri ton fils est là avec Levi !

-Ah ! Répondit-il en se levant. Nous vous attendions ! »

Le père d'Eren vint enlacer ce dernier ainsi que Levi et les invita à s'asseoir sur les canapés. Quelques minutes après, une domestique leur apporta de quoi boire et repartit en cuisine.

« -Veuillez nous excuser Levi pour l'autre fois, c'était déplacé de notre part. Dit le père d'Eren.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse pour mon comportement.

-Mais il a une très bonne excuse ! Commença Eren. »

Grisha et Carla se lancèrent un regard remplit de points d'interrogations puis regardèrent les deux tourtereaux. Quant à ces derniers, ils sourirent et se prirent la main.

« -Levi est enceinte. »


	6. Chapter 6

« -Levi est enceinte. Dit Eren en souriant, tenant la main de Levi.

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria Carla. »

La mère du brun vint serrer le jeune couple dans ses bras, pleurant de joie, Grisha, quant à lui, ne semblait pas aussi ravi que son épouse.

« -Eren, viens avec moi s'il te plaît. »

Eren se leva, suivant son père dans son bureau, laissant Levi avec sa mère. Une fois là-bas, le brun ferma la porte et s'avança vers son père.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

-Eren, tu es conscient à quel point cette grossesse est prématuré ? »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« -Je le sentais venir, ça.

-Vous vous connaissez à peine Eren ! Et vous faîtes déjà un bébé ?

-Ce bébé il arrive totalement par surprise papa !

-Quelle surprise…

-Tu t'entends parler ? On parle d'un bébé papa ! Peu importe quand il arrive, c'est un bonheur de pouvoir être papa ! »

Le père et le fils commencèrent alors à se disputer, chacun campait sur ses positions, ne voulant absolument pas lâcher le morceau. Eren quitta le bureau de son père en claquant la porte lorsque ce dernier aborda le sujet de l'avortement, Levi quant à lui, discutait joyeusement de ce futur bébé avec sa belle-mère. Lorsque le brun arriva vers eux, il tira doucement Levi de son fauteuil contre lui.

« -On rentre.

-Vous ne restez pas dîner ? Demanda Carla.

-Merci maman, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Allez viens trésor. »

Il embrassa la tempe de son petit ami puis la joue de sa mère et quitta la demeure de ses parents avec Levi, qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Une fois dans la voiture d'Eren et en route pour l'appartement de ce dernier, le noiraud parla enfin.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eren ?

-Mon père est un sombre idiot, voilà tout. »

Levi n'osa pas lui poser plus de question mais sentait bien la colère d'Eren, le brun l'était tellement qu'il roulait d'ailleurs trop vite.

« -Bordel, Eren ralentit ! »

Le brun freina de justesse au stop, évitant alors les voitures qui étaient prioritaires.

« -Pardon Levi… Dit le plus grand en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Je vais conduire. »

Le couple échangèrent leurs places et Levi démarra, ils arrivèrent alors à bon port chez Eren où ce dernier se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quant au noiraud, il alla boire à la cuisine un bon verre d'eau fraîche et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'Eren.

« -Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau de ton père ?

-On s'est disputé parce qu'il est contre ta grossesse et il veut que tu avortes, ça m'a encore plus énervé, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu rentrer.

-Je comprends. »

Levi caressa les cheveux d'Eren, qui se cala dans les bras de son petit ami.

« -Je le veux ce bébé, c'est la plus belle récompense de tous les efforts que j'ai pu faire pour t'avoir à mes côtés, non seulement je t'ai toi, moi en plus tu me le rends si bien avec ce bébé. »

Levi sourit et caressa la joue de son petit ami.

« -Je t'aime Eren.

-Moi aussi mon amour. »

Le brun se redressa et embrassa son noiraud avec amour. Suite à ce tendre baiser, Levi lui caressa la joue avec un regard tendre.

« -Laisse du temps à ton père, il s'inquiète pour toi, et puis après tout, cela signifie qu'il devient grand père et que son petit bébé à lui grandit trop vite à son goût. Rit légèrement Levi.

-Tu as raison, il en sera gaga de notre bébé. Sourit Eren, embrassant le ventre de Levi. »

Levi se mit assit contre les oreillers, tandis qu'Eren posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Levi pour ensuite poser sa main sous le haut de ce dernier afin de lui caresser le ventre.

« -J'ai hâte que tu ais un ventre tout rond.

-Chaton... »

Levi sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de lui rappeler que les examens de fin d'année arrivent très prochainement et ce fut avec peu de motivation qu'Eren se mit à réviser avec Levi.

La semaine d'examen arriva d'ailleurs bien vite et le couple semblait confiant, ils connaissaient leurs cours sur le bout des doigts et ils n'étaient pas les plus mauvais de la faculté.

« -On est pas dans la même salle, on se retrouve chez toi ce soir ? Demanda Levi.

-Oui trésor ne t'en fais pas ! A ce soir, bonne chance et n'oublies pas que je t'aime. Dit Eren en lui embrassant le front.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour et chacun rejoignit sa salle d'examen.

Après cette longue première journée d'épreuves, Levi décida d'appeler afin de prendre rendez-vous pour une échographie, rendez-vous qui fut fixé le dix juillet en début d'après-midi. Suite à cela, Levi prit le bus jusqu'au studio de son petit ami.

« -Eren, c'est moi ! »

Il vint embrasser son petit-ami qui était en train de réviser sur le canapé.

« -Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu as vu c'est tombé sur le sujet que tu voulais ! Dit Levi en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Oui ! J'espère avoir une bonne note ! Et toi ?

-Très bien. »

Levi se cala dans les bras d'Eren en souriant.

« -On a rendez-vous pour la première échographie le dix juillet.

-Oh super ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir notre bébé ! »

Eren embrassa le noiraud avec beaucoup d'amour après avoir posé ses révisions. Ainsi, ils passèrent la soirée à réviser et à se câliner de temps à autre.

Cette semaine fut longue pour le jeune couple qui n'eut pas une seule seconde pour eux deux, alors quand elle s'acheva, qu'elle ne fut pas leur joie.

« -C'était la dernière épreuve, on rentre ? Je suis épuisé. Dit Levi en se calant dans les bras d'Eren.

-Oui mon amour. Répondit Eren. C'est le bébé qui t'épuise déjà ? Rit-il.

-Non, idiot. Rit Levi en l'embrassant.

-Ai-je bien entendu le mot « bébé » ?! S'exclama une voix derrière eux. »

Le couple se retourna, se retrouvant face à face à Hanji, leur amie la plus proche.

« -Vous attendez un bébé ?! Hurla-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tu ne veux pas un mégaphone non plus la binoclarde ? Lui dit Levi avec un regard noir.

-Mais c'est génial ! »

Elle enlaça le couple dans ses bras, ne cessant de les féliciter pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Elle leur posa une tonne de question sur le sexe du bébé, sur le prénom et d'autres bricoles auxquelles Levi et Eren n'avaient pas pensé.

Après s'être enfin débarrassé de la brune aux lunettes et lui avoir autorisé à le crier sur tous les toits, puisque de toutes manières cela allait se voir au bout d'un moment, ils purent enfin rentrer se reposer.

A l'appartement de Levi, le couple s'allongea sur le lit, Eren caressant le ventre de son petit-ami.

« -Dis Eren…

-Oui mon ange ?

-Tu as des idées de prénoms ? »

Le brun embrassa l'épaule de son petit-ami, semblant réfléchir à la question.

« -Eren c'est un beau prénom je trouve. »

Tous les deux émirent un léger rire avant que Levi ne lui donne une petite tape sur le bras.

« -Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! Rétorqua Levi, regardant le brun tendrement.

-Oui, mais cet imbécile tu l'aimes.

-Oui, c'est vrai. »

Eren sourit et embrassa avec amour le noiraud qui enlaça le brun au cou pour faire durer le baiser, baiser auquel s'ajouta rapidement leurs langues.

« -J'ai envie de toi mon amour… Geint Eren, partant embrasser et suçoter le cou de Levi.

-Non chaton, pas maintenant je suis fatigué et toi aussi, alors allonges toi et endors toi, d'accord ?

-Oui, pardon mon amour. Dit-il en embrassant tendrement Levi. »

Le brun s'allongea aux côtés du noiraud avant de le prendre dans ses bras, où Morphée ne tarda pas à les accueillir dans ses bras.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, maintenant qu'ils étaient en vacances, le couple pouvait profiter pleinement de leur temps libre ensemble. A vrai dire, les résultats d'examens n'étant toujours pas tombés, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup sortis de chez eux, sauf pour aller chez Eren ou Levi ou pour aller faire des courses. Nous étions à présent la veille du rendez-vous pour l'échographie, et Eren se réveillait tranquillement pendant que Levi occupait la salle de bain. Le brun se leva enfin lorsqu'il entendit le noiraud se laver les dents, le rejoignant, lui embrassant la tempe une fois vers lui.

« -Tu devrais mettre un t-shirt mon cœur tu vas avoir froid. Lui dit Eren en se lavant le visage. »

Pour seule et unique réponse, Levi posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme, continuant de fixer son reflet dans le miroir en se brossant les dents. Eren, lui, sourit et baisa la tête avant de se figer et de sourire à nouveau.

« -Bébé met toi de côté par rapport au miroir s'il-te-plaît. »

Levi obéit, ne comprenant pas, alors que le regard d'Eren s'illuminait.

« -Regarde mon amour ! Ton ventre s'est légèrement arrondi ! »

Eren avait un immense sourire collé au visage, il se colla d'ailleurs contre le dos de son petit ami et lui caressa son petit ventre.

« -Oh mon amour ! Regarde c'est trop mignon ! Ton ventre est tout petit encore mais ça se voit que tu attends un bébé ! »

Levi sourit puis se rinça la bouche, ensuite il se cala contre Eren et l'enlaça au cou.

« -On attend un bébé Eren. Répondit Levi, insistant bien sur le pronom. »

Le brun sourit encore plus en embrassa le noiraud tendrement, allant ensuite embrasser le petit ventre de Levi.

« -Demain on va le voir ! J'ai hâte ! »

Levi caressait les cheveux de son petit ami en souriant avec tendresse, tandis que celui-ci se mettait à parler au bébé, qui n'était d'ailleurs sûrement encore qu'un fœtus dans le ventre du noiraud.

« -Allez, allons déjeuner chaton, je commence à avoir faim.

-Oui ! En plus tu manges pour deux maintenant ! »

Eren tira Levi jusqu'à la cuisine où il le fit s'asseoir, le brun s'occupant de tout préparer. Le noiraud souriait tendrement en le regardant faire, il était heureux de voir à quel point Eren s'investissait dans leur relation et dans son futur rôle de père.

Le lendemain, Levi et Eren se préparait pour l'échographie, en début d'après-midi, et une fois prêt à partir, ils quittèrent le studio d'Eren et s'en allèrent au rendez-vous. Une fois là-bas, ils s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente après s'être annoncé auprès de la secrétaire.

« -Au fait, l'agence immobilière t'a recontacté pour visiter des appartements chaton ? Demanda Levi, tenant la main d'Eren.

-Oui, ce matin quand tu dormais encore, on a trois visites demain après-midi.

-Super ! J'ai hâte ! Ce serait bien que l'on ai déménagé rapidement, avant la naissance du bébé.

-Ne t'en fais pas. »

Eren sourit en embrassant la joue de son petit ami. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le médecin vint à eux et les invita à entrer dans la petite salle. Après une petite discussion à propos du début de grossesse de Levi, l'homme demanda au noiraud de s'allonger sur la table d'auscultation et de relever son haut. Ensuite, le docteur chercha le bébé, après avoir appliqué un gel, avec la sonde.

« -Ah le voila votre bébé ! Il est déjà bien formé, ses bras, ses jambes, ses doigts est ses oreilles sont déjà là, vous êtes bien enceinte de huit semaines ! On peut même entendre son cœur battre. »

En effet, lorsque le médecin plaça la sonde prêt du cœur du bébé, Levi et Eren purent l'entendre battre à vitesse normale, signifiant que leur petit était en bonne santé. L'émotion submergea Eren qui ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de joie, il fut consolé par Levi, qui lui, était tout aussi heureux de voir leur bébé. Malgré tout, Levi s'en voulait de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt de sa grossesse, s'il l'avait découvert plus tard, cela aurait été devenu dangereux pour le bébé, un déni de grossesse devenait nocif s'il durait jusqu'au terme des neufs mois.

A la fin, le docteur posa encore quelques questions à Levi avant de laisser le jeune couple s'en aller avec les clichés de l'échographie, prenant au passage rendez-vous pour dans un mois et demi, c'est-à-dire au cours du troisième mois pour voir l'évolution du bébé et son sexe.

Sur le chemin du retour, en voiture, Eren conduisait avec le sourire aux lèvres, sifflotant parfois gaiement, alors que Levi, lui, ne cessait de regarder les clichés de l'échographie, il semblait assez perturbé.

« -Levi ? Ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que… Il est déjà à huit semaines, je n'arrête pas de penser qu'on aurait pu ne pas le remarquer jusqu'au bout.

-Tu parles d'un déni n'est-ce pas ? Détends-toi mon amour, ce n'est pas le cas, et tu as bien vu qu'il s'est manifesté de lui-même en voyant que l'on ne le remarquait pas ! Sourit Eren en caressant la cuisse de son petit-ami. »

Levi sourit à son brun, rassuré, et reporta son regard sur les clichés avec un regard différent, un regard d'amour, de tendresse, et d'impatience.

Le soir, alors que Levi lisait sur le canapé, chez lui, et qu'Eren faisait à manger, il repensa au week-end que ses parents leur avaient proposé de venir passer il y a quelques semaines, et où ils n'avaient pas pu aller à cause des examens.

« -Mon amour, il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille vraiment voir mes parents.

-Oui mon cœur, je sais, tu appelleras tes parents ce soir d'accord ? Comme ça on leur racontera notre rendez-vous ! Sourit le brun tendrement.

-Oui ! »

Levi, satisfait de cette réponse, vint se mettre à table une fois le dîner prêt.

Plus tard, il appela ses parents et ce fut convenu qu'ils passeraient le week-end prochain chez eux, du jeudi après-midi au dimanche midi.

Après ce coup de fil, le couple s'installa dans le lit, tentant, en vain, de trouver un prénom à ce bébé, mais à chaque proposition de l'un, l'autre n'aimait pas où n'était pas emballé plus que ça.

Ils décidèrent de laisser tomber pour ce soir et s'endormirent tranquillement, dans les bras de l'autre.

Le jeudi matin, Eren et Levi chargèrent la voiture d'Eren de leur deux valises ainsi que quelques bricoles, plus le cadeau du brun aux parents de Levi.

« -C'est bon Levi ! On peut partir ! Dit Eren en fermant le coffre de sa voiture.

-Super. »

Le brun s'installa au volant, le noiraud côté passager, puis la voiture démarra et enfin ils purent partir en direction de chez les parents de Levi.

Au bout de deux heures de route, Eren s'arrêta sur une aire autoroutière quasiment vide.

« -On passe aux toilettes et on pique-nique ? Proposa Levi.

-Oui d'accord. »

Les deux sortent de la voiture et passent aux toilettes après avoir verrouillé le véhicule. Ensuite, ils s'installent sur un banc et mangent un sandwich.

Levi annonça qu'il prenait maintenant le volant pour qu'Eren puisse se reposer un peu. Ils jetèrent leurs déchets, burent un coup et chacun reprit sa place, inversant les précédentes. En revanche, le noiraud n'eut pas le temps de s'installer comme il faut qu'il sentit le dossier de son siège partir vers l'arrière, se retrouvant allongé, Eren grimpant sur lui de manière féline, avec un regard de prédateur.

« -Sérieux, maintenant ? Rit Levi, se mordant la lèvre sous les baisers d'Eren dans son cou.

-Oui maintenant, et rassure-toi, ma voiture à des vitres teintées, ça n'a pas changé.

-Alors sur la banquette arrière, je ne veux pas conduire sur un siège qui pue la luxure à plein nez.

-Oh bébé... »

Eren rit et tous les deux s'installèrent à l'arrière afin d'y faire l'amour tendrement, et même s'ils firent tout de même très attention pour leur bébé, cela ne les empêcha pas de passer un bon moment.

Après cet intense moment d'amour, ils reprirent leurs places et Levi put enfin démarrer, reprenant la route.

« -Tu n'est vraiment pas possible ! Rit Levi.

-Je sais chéri, mais tu adores ça ! Sourit le brun.

-Oui, c'est vrai, il faut en profiter maintenant parce qu'il va arriver un moment où notre vie sexuelle atteindra le stade zéro avant la naissance du bébé, et encore, ce n'est pas dit qu'on aura le temps de s'occuper de nous.

-Oui, mais je suis certain qu'on va y arriver. »

Levi sourit à son petit-ami avec tendresse et se concentra de nouveau sur la route.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination dans un petit quartier plutôt jolie de la ville avec de modeste maison, celle de Levi semblait petite mais très bien entretenue et très fleurie.

« -Nous y voilà, je vais me garer devant la maison. »

Le noiraud se gara en créneau le long du trottoir et le couple sortit de la voiture, ensuite, Levi alla toquer à la porte pendant qu'Eren prenait les affaires. L'accueil fut très chaleureux et la petite famille fut extrêmement contente de se retrouver ainsi que de rencontrer Eren, le futur papa d'un autre nouveau venu dans la famille.

A présent, ils buvaient un café dans le petit salon discutant gaiement.

« -On a annoncé ta grossesse à presque toute la famille ! Ils ont hâte de rencontrer Eren !

-Maman, j'aurais préféré attendre.

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

-Tu connais ta mère Levi. Rit David, le père de Levi.

-Au final, nos parents sont pareils. Rit légèrement Eren. »

Levi rit aussi puis soupira, reprenant la discussion joyeusement avec ses parents et son petit-ami, leur parlant de leur rendez-vous de la semaine dernière, montrant de même les clichés de l'échographie ce qui ravit les futurs grands-parents.

Le soir, après le dîner, Levi emmena Eren dans sa chambre d'adolescent, là où ils dormiraient. En effet, les murs étaient recouverts de quelques posters de quelconques groupes de musique, des étagères remplient de livres et quelques autres babioles mais qui ne dérangeaient en rien le rangement de la chambre, elle semblait très propre et très bien rangée.

Eren posa les valises dans un coin puis se laissa tomber sur le lit de son petit-ami, ce dernier rejoint rapidement le brun, venant l'embrasser tendrement.

« -Alors ? Confortable ? Demanda le noiraud en caressant le torse du brun, sa tête reposant sur le bras de ce dernier.

-Très ! Répondit-il. »

Eren attrapa cette main qui se baladait sur son torse et l'embrassa avec amour.

« -On devrait se coucher mon amour. Proposa le plus grand.

-Oui. Sourit l'autre. »

Le couple se déshabilla pour une tenue plus confortable pour dormir et se coucha, s'endormant rapidement.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin le couple se réveilla lentement en milieu de matinée. Dehors, le soleil dégageait une chaleur agréable qui chatouillait les corps à moitié dénudés des deux tourtereaux. Levi était dans les bras d'Eren qui lui faisait de légères caresses sur l'épaule et descendait le long de son bras. Le noiraud en frissonnait et trouvait cela beaucoup trop agréable pour demander à son petit-ami d'arrêter.

« -Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda Eren, ayant toujours les yeux fermés.

-Pour ce matin, on fait l'amour, cet après-midi pareil, et ce soir idem. Répondit Levi en riant légèrement.

-J'aime beaucoup ce programme mais malheureusement tes parents ont pris un jour de congé pour nous mon amour, alors on fera ça demain. Rit de même Eren.

-On sera samedi demain, alors mes parents seront aussi là, donc on reporte ça à notre retour d'accord ? »

Eren fit la moue puis serra un peu plus le noiraud contre lui, acquiesçant. Ils finirent plus tard par se lever pour que le brun parte prendre sa douche alors que le noiraud sortait de leur valise de quoi s'habiller pour aujourd'hui. Quand son petit-ami revint seulement vêtu d'un caleçon propre, le plus petit lui donna ses habits, l'embrassa avec amour et partit à son tour se laver. Plus tard, ils descendirent à la cuisine prendre leur petit-déjeuner en famille, et alors qu'ils parlaient du fait de faire une petite visite de la petite ville à Eren tous ensemble, Carla se mit à parler d'un ami de lycée de Levi.

« -Farlan est revenu chez ses parents pour le mois ! Tu devrais aller le voir Levi, vous étiez si proches au lycée ! Sourit la brune.

-Proche comment… ? Demanda Eren en regardant Levi. »

Levi sourit tendrement à Eren et lui embrassa la joue.

« -C'était juste mon meilleur ami mon chéri, alors arrête de faire cette tête de mec jaloux, ça ne te va pas du tout ! »

Eren grogna gentiment et embrassa chastement son petit-ami. Après ce léger petit-déjeuner, le couple alla faire le lit dans leur chambre. Levi eut une petite nausée après le repas de midi, David proposa d'aller se balader en commençant par le petit parc dans leur quartier. Ainsi chacun mit ses chaussures puis ils sortirent en direction du parc, Eren et Levi collés l'un à l'autre, les parents de ce dernier se tenant la main.

« -Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Eren.

-Ça va, l'air me fait du bien. -Aujourd'hui il fait chaud mais cette petite bise fait vraiment du bien. »

Levi sourit puis Eren lui embrassa la tempe. Ensuite, David proposa à tous d'aller s'installer dans l'herbe, il avait prit des couvertures pour permettre à tous de se détendre sans problème. Tous acceptèrent, mais au moment de s'asseoir, Levi s'accrocha à Eren en fermant les yeux, grimaçant.

« -Levi ça va ?! Dit Eren en prenant Levi contre lui.

-Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste eu un vertige. Ce n'est rien, le médecin nous avait prévenu qu'au début, il était possible que ma tension soit assez basse.

-Oui mais bon… Viens, allonge toi. »

Levi fit ce que le brun lui indiqua. Il était allongé le dos contre Eren, sa mère à côté et son père juste après. Levi se mit à discuter avec sa mère à propos de sa grossesse à elle. Elle lui raconta que Levi était très agité dans son ventre, si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ou son père touchait son ventre, il mettait tout de suite un coup de pied. Elle lui raconta ensuite son accouchement, qu'elle avait eu droit à la péridurale mais que David s'était évanouit quand Levi était entièrement sorti. Cela fit d'ailleurs bien rire la petite famille. Le noiraud finit par lui demander pour quelle raison Kuchel n'avait jamais eu d'autres enfants. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire tendre qu'elle aimait beaucoup trop son Levi et qu'un seul enfant la comblait parfaitement. Le noiraud sourit puis ferma les yeux sous les tendres caresses qu'effectuait Eren sur son ventre.

« -Nous, nous aurons pleins d'enfants ! S'exclama Eren en embrassant le cou de Levi. »

Ce dernier émit un léger rire et acquiesça. Plus tard, c'est-à-dire en milieu d'après-midi, toute la famille rentra à la maison. Là-bas, le couple décida de profiter du soleil et s'installa dans le petit jardin sur une chaise longue dans les bras de l'autre. Ils étaient bien, là, allongés tous les deux, à profiter de l'autre en oubliant le monde extérieur, ils auraient voulu que rien ne les dérange et qu'ils restent ainsi toute la vie.

« -Salut les amoureux ! Dit une voix au-dessus d'eux.

-Mmh… ? Dirent les deux en même temps en levant la tête. »

Malgré leur paresse, il n'en fallut ni une ni deux pour que Levi ne se lève d'un seul coup, et ne saute dans les bras de son ami de lycée.

« -Farlan ! »

Le blond rit et rattrapa son ami en le serrant dans ses bras. Eren, quant à lui, se leva lentement et s'approcha d'eux.

« -Levi fais attention ne te lève pas si vite où tu auras encore des vertiges ! Dit le brun, inquiet, mais surtout, déjà, un poil jaloux. »

Levi finit par descendre des bras de Farlan en souriant puis lui embrassa la joue.

« -Toujours aussi plein d'énergie à ce que je vois ! Rit le blond.

-Oui, mais il doit se ménager. Répondit Eren en prenant Levi contre lui.

-Ça va Eren je ne suis qu'à neuf semaines. Riposta Levi gentiment.

-Attends… T'es enceinte ?! S'exclama Farlan. Félicitation ! »

Levi sourit et le remercia.

« -Tu dois donc être le petit-ami de Levi. Dit Farlan en s'adressant à Eren.

-C'est cela oui.

-En tout cas, sacré bagnole !

-Merci mais ce n'est pas la plus belle que j'ai. »

Eren sourit au coin, Farlan, quant à lui, grimaça légèrement puis se remit à sourire quand Levi lui posa des questions. On pouvait clairement dire que ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas et qu'Eren avait en quelques sortes tout de suite vu que Farlan ne ressentait pas uniquement de l'amitié envers le noiraud. Ensuite, Kuchel et David arrivèrent avec de quoi se rafraîchir et grignoter et tous s'installèrent autour de la table dehors. Eren grogna car Farlan s'était empressé de s'asseoir à côté de Levi, alors Eren se retrouva à côté de David et en face de Farlan, Kuchel en bout de table. Le brun resta silencieux pendant que Levi, Farlan et les parents de son petit-ami évoquaient des souvenirs des deux amis.

« -Farlan venait beaucoup dormir à la maison ! Dit Kuchel.

-Oui, on dormait dans le même lit, enfin… On ne dormait pas beaucoup. Dit Farlan, lançant un sourire narquois discrètement à Eren.

-On veillait tard c'est vrai. Rit Levi.

-Combien de fois j'ai rouspété car vous faisiez trop de bruit ! Rit à son tour David. »

Eren bouillait intérieurement, mais il restait calme pour ne pas énerver Levi. Quant à Farlan, il commençait à devenir trop tactile avec le noiraud aux yeux d'Eren. En effet, le blond touchait à présent les cheveux de son petit-ami.

« -Tu t'es finalement fait un undercut ?

-Oui, à mon entrée en fac. »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment. Pour le plus grand bonheur du brun, Farlan ne put rester dîner. Malgré tout, au moment de partir, il serra fort Levi dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue.

« -A très vite ! Tu m'appelles quand tu veux je t'ai laissé mon numéro !

-Il est déjà enregistré ! Sourit Levi. A bientôt ! »

Puis finalement, Farlan rentra chez ses parents. Le soir après dîner, Levi était déjà dans le lit, couché sur le côté et torse nu, face au vide. Il avait son téléphone dans les mains et souriait beaucoup. Eren ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, torse nu aussi, il s'approcha de son bien aimé et se colla à lui, lui embrassant l'épaule. Levi se mit à rire légèrement, ne se décollant pas de son téléphone.

« -Qu'est ce qui te fait rire chaton ? Demanda le brun en caressant le ventre de Levi.

-Je discute avec Farlan, il me rappelle juste des trucs qu'on faisait ensemble au lycée.

-Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ?

-Comme la fois où j'avais fais un mauvais mélange en cours de physique chimie et qu'au final une odeur nauséabonde s'était répandue dans la salle. Rit-il. Rien que d'y repenser j'ai envie de vomir !

-Je pense que tu as déjà atteint ta dose limite de vomit Levi. »

Le noiraud finit par poser son téléphone puis se tourna en direction de son petit-ami. Il lui enlaça le cou doucement et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui glissa quelques « je t'aime » à l'oreille tout en déposant de petits baisers sur sa joue, son cou et son oreille. Eren était aux anges et caressait le dos de Levi doucement. Ils finirent par éteindre la lumière et s'endormir tranquillement. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, Levi n'était plus dans le lit avec lui, dans ses bras.

« -Je sentais bien que j'avais froid… Se dit Eren à lui-même. »

Il s'étira puis se leva. Il descendit au salon où il trouva son homme au téléphone, assit sur le canapé. Il sourit au coin et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, commençant à caresser la cuisse de Levi et à lui embrasser le cou. Le noiraud se mit à sourire légèrement et tenta de se débattre doucement. Malgré tout, le brun continua à taquiner son petit-ami qui finit par se lever. Eren revint à la charge et l'enlaça par derrière, le collant à lui, caressant ses hanches, mordillant son oreille.

« -Mmh… Fit Levi en rougissant, et en tournant sa tête. Oui on peut aller prendre un verre ensemble cet après-midi Farlan… Non ne t'en fais pas Eren ne verra pas d'inconvénient à rester quelques heures avec ses beaux-parents. »

Eren se redressa d'un coup puis laissa Levi tranquille pour aller se doucher. Oui c'est vrai, en soi, Eren n'avait rien contre, mais il avait bien remarqué le petit jeu de Farlan la veille et c'était envers le blond qu'il n'avait aucune confiance. Il se doutait que ce dernier devait avoir des sentiments pour son petit-ami et que cela ne datait pas d'hier mais bien du lycée. Alors qu'il ruminait sous l'eau, il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit Levi se glisser sous la douche et venir dans ses bras.

« -Dis donc, je peux même plus téléphoner tranquille ? Rit-il.

-Mmh… Grogna le brun. »

Puis ce dernier embrassa avec passion le noiraud, le portant sous les fesses et le plaquant contre la paroi de la douche. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, Eren partit dans le cou de Levi pour y laisser de nombreuses marques telles que des suçons ou encore des morsures.

« -A-… Attends Eren… ! Mes parents… »

Eren se redressa et embrassa de nouveau Levi, glissa un « à moi » entre deux baisers. Le noiraud s'abandonna dans les bras du brun et ils firent l'amour dans la douche en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les parents de Levi. Après l'amour, Eren garda son petit-ami dans les bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe sous l'effet de la fatigue, puis le reposa délicatement lorsque le noiraud le demanda.

« -D'où vient cette fougue mon chéri ? Demanda Levi en se mouillant.

-J'ai le droit d'avoir envie de toi non ? Répondit Eren en lui embrassant l'épaule. »

Levi rit légèrement et se lava tranquillement avec Eren. Après la douche, ils s'apprêtèrent puis allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec les parents de Levi qui venaient de se réveiller. Levi les prévint qu'il serait absent l'après-midi mais qu'il reviendrait rapidement.

« -Profite donc mon chéri ! Farlan et toi n'êtes pas dans la même ville.

-Je sais maman ne t'en fais pas. Répondit Levi en souriant. »

Eren ne fit aucune remarque mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ainsi, après le repas de midi, au moment où Levi devait partir, Eren ne le lâchait plus et ne cessait de lui rappeler de faire attention à lui et au bébé. Levi l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit rejoindre son ami. Le brun soupira et rejoignit ses beaux-parents au salon, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

« -Tout va bien Eren ? Tu sembles… contrarié ? Demanda David.

-Oui tout va bien. »

Il soupira légèrement puis se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« -Farlan et Levi sont sortis ensemble au lycée ? »

Cette question lui valut deux regards surpris, puis finalement, Kuchel émit un léger rire et pour David, un petit sourire amusé.

« -Serais-tu jaloux de Farlan, Eren ? Rit Kuchel.

-N-...non ! Rougit Eren. Enfin… pour être honnête… un peu…

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait réagir ainsi ? Demanda David.

-Vous n'avez donc pas remarquer son petit jeu hier ? Il n'arrêtait pas d'être trop tactile avec Levi et après il me lançait des sourires qui montraient clairement qu'il avait des intentions envers MON petit-ami ! Répondit Eren en croisant les bras, visiblement pas vraiment content. »

David et Kuchel se regardèrent en souriant tendrement, et Eren ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors il les interrogea du regard.

« -Merci Eren, je suis heureuse que Levi ait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime autant. Sourit Kuchel.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre Eren, Levi est enceinte de toi, alors si Farlan tente quoique ce soit, notre fils le repoussera sans hésiter. Ajouta David.

-Toutefois, j'avais bien remarqué qu'au lycée, Farlan était attiré par Levi. Mais si vraiment il continue à se comporter ainsi, naïf qu'est Levi, il ne verra rien du tout. »

Eren soupira et s'affala encore plus dans le fauteuil, se disant que l'après-midi allait être longue sans son petit-ami. Il avait tout à coup envie de caresser le ventre de son chéri et de parler au bébé, et cela le déprimait encore plus de se dire qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il finit par s'occuper en lisant un livre sur les pratiques médicinales étrangères qu'il avait acheté il y a peu pour s'occuper l'esprit durant les moments où il était seul, comme maintenant. De son côté, Levi et Farlan étaient installés à la terrasse d'un café et discutaient joyeusement en sirotant leurs cocktails. Le sujet de la grossesse de Levi finit par arriver.

« -Tu es enceinte de combien ? Demanda le blond.

-De neuf semaines maintenant. On a rendez-vous dans un peu plus d'un mois pour connaître le sexe du bébé.

-Mais du coup tu vas perdre un an dans tes études non ?

-Oui mais… Je songe à arrêter mes études et à les reprendre plus tard ou faire une formation. J'ai vraiment envie de me consacrer à ma famille et à mon bébé. Sourit Levi. »

Farlan hocha la tête et lui sourit.

« -Tu en as parlé à Eren de ça ?

-Non pas encore, il n'y a que toi qui le sait pour le moment.

-Ah ouais ? Et sinon, ça fait longtemps avec Eren ?

-Bientôt un an ! »

Farlan haussa les sourcils.

« -Et vous faîtes déjà un bébé ?

-On ne l'avait pas prévu, il arrive par surprise.

-Je vois, j'espère que c'est assez solide entre vous deux car des fois la naissance d'un bébé ça créé des conflits et parfois des séparations.

-Non, avec Eren on s'aime vraiment, il a vraiment bataillé pour m'avoir. »

Levi commença alors à expliquer à Farlan qu'Eren avait toujours été amoureux de lui, et que lui-même était tombé amoureux du brun mais le repoussait sans arrêt à cause de son comportement. Et puis il se mit à sourire lorsqu'il commença à parler du changement de son petit-ami pour qu'ils puissent vraiment être ensemble. Au final, Eren s'était retiré cette carapace qu'il s'était forgé pour montrer aux autres qu'il existait et grâce à Levi, il avait compris qu'il valait mieux être soi-même pour exister aux yeux d'une seule et unique personne : celle à qui l'on avait donné notre cœur.

Au fur et à mesure, la discussion dériva sur l'état du cou de Levi qui n'était plus que morsures et suçons. Alors Levi rougit et cacha son cou avec ses mains, ce qui fit rire Farlan.

« -Ce soir tu restes dîner à la maison ?

-Cette fois je peux, mes parents sortent avec des amis.

-Super ! On y va ? »

Ils se levèrent et au moment de payer leurs boissons, Farlan paya la totalité. Levi grogna un peu mais le laissa faire puis ils rentrèrent chez le noiraud avec la voiture de Farlan. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Eren était seul, ses beaux-parents étaient partis faire des courses, il lisait toujours son livre. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas Levi arriver et s'asseoir sur ses genoux en lui retirant le bouquin des mains.

« -Salut toi. Sourit Levi en embrassant tendrement son brun. »

Eren sourit et répondit au baiser en le prolongeant, lui caressant la cuisse et la hanche, puis Levi se retira lentement.

« -Eren calme-toi nous ne sommes pas seuls. Rit doucement Levi.

-Salut. »

Eren leva la tête vers Farlan et lui offrit le sourire et une poignée de main des plus faux que le monde n'ait jamais connu et cela était réciproque. Levi invita Farlan à s'asseoir sur le canapé, en face d'Eren puis partit à la cuisine chercher de quoi se rafraîchir. Un blanc s'installa puis Farlan le rompit alors qu'Eren s'était replongé dans son livre.

« -Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ? »

Eren leva les yeux de son bouquin, haussant un sourcil puis il répondit en reportant son regard sur sa page.

« -Oui très bien, même si j'avais vraiment hâte de retrouver mon petit-ami, en toute intimité. »

Le blond sourit au coin et se détendit, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

« -Levi m'a proposé de rester dîner. J'ai hâte de retrouver la cuisine de Kuchel, elle cuisine tellement bien ! Je me souviens de son bœuf bourguignon ! Un soir alors que je venais dormir ici, elle en avait fait, Levi adorait ce plat, il en avait sur le coin de la bouche, il s'en mettait partout ! Alors je lui essuyais. Rit-il légèrement.

-Levi a tendance à en avoir souvent au coin de la bouche, voire plein la bouche, mais pas que de la sauce du bœuf bourguignon, crois moi. »

Farlan écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis fronça les sourcils. Quant à Eren, il était bien content de lui avoir cloué le bec puis Levi arriva avec un plateau où une bouteille d'eau bien fraîche et trois verres étaient disposés. Il servit tout le monde puis vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun qui n'en fut que plus ravi. « J'ai dû lui manquer quand même. » Pensa-t-il. Tous les trois burent un peu d'eau puis Levi se remit à discuter avec Farlan, tout en caressant les cheveux d'Eren qui d'ailleurs, embrassait de temps à autre le cou ou bien la joue du noiraud. Il montrait bien au blond que Levi n'était pas libre. Il commença à lui caresser le ventre tendrement tout en parlant tout bas au bébé. Au bout d'un moment, Levi baissa son regard vers lui en souriant.

« -Je vois que vous discutez bien tous les deux. Rit Levi. Mais tu sais mon chéri il ne te répondra pas.

-Mais si écoute ! »

Eren approcha son oreille du ventre de Levi puis prit une voix enfantine.

« -Papa ! »

Le noiraud se mit à rire et embrassa chastement le brun avant de se relever et d'aller accueillir ses parents qui venaient de rentrer. Eren se leva de même et les aida avec les sacs de courses, laissant ainsi Farlan, grognant tout seul sur le canapé.


	8. Chapter 8

« -Levi tout est dans la voiture, nous pouvons y aller. »

Eren ferma le coffre puis s'approcha de son petit-ami, l'enlaçant par la taille.

« -D'accord. Merci pour tout maman, papa. »

Levi embrassa ses parents chacun leur tour, Eren fit de même.

« -On y va trésor ? Demanda Eren.

-Attends, Farlan voulait venir nous dire au revoir. »

Eren soupira.

« -On va se taper les bouchons à cause de lui !

-Oh ça va Eren calme-toi un peu ! Pourquoi tu es sans cesse agressif quand on parle de lui ? »

Clairement, Levi était exaspéré par le comportement du brun, quant à ce dernier, il soupira et portait son regard ailleurs.

Farlan arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« -Excusez-moi ! Je ne me suis pas réveillé ! Rit le blond.

-Ce n'est rien je suis content que tu sois venu. »

Levi lui sourit et les deux amis se prirent dans les bras. Eren observa cette étreinte d'un mauvais œil et Farlan lui lança un sourire victorieux. Le brun grogna et attendit qu'ils aient finis.

« -Appelle-moi si tu viens dans ma ville, ce serait sympa de se revoir ! Sourit Levi.

-Avec plaisir ! Appelle-moi quand tu seras arrivé ! Avec un bolide pareil, les tentations de rouler comme des fous doit être très forte ! Dit Farlan en regardant Eren du coin de l'œil. »

Eren haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Oh non, Eren est très prudent ! Encore plus depuis qu'on sait pour le bébé !

-Chaton on y va ? A moins que tu ne veuilles arriver à vingt-trois heures ce soir.

-Oui oui ! J'arrive ! A bientôt ! »

Le couple monta dans la voiture, Eren au volant et Levi côté passager. Ils firent un dernier signe aux parents de Levi et à Farlan puis s'en allèrent. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver sur l'autoroute où Eren, encore sur les nerfs, dépassa largement la vitesse autorisée.

« -Bébé… Eren ralentis bordel ! Hurla Levi. »

Eren freina plutôt brusquement et roula à présent à la bonne allure.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu fais la gueule depuis qu'on est parti ! Tu as pratiquement boudé tout le week-end ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est mes parents c'est ça ? Dit Levi, haussant de plus en plus le ton.

-Mais non ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je ne fais pas la tête ok ?

-Mais bien sûr... »

Levi croisa les bras et Eren soupira. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la cuisse de Levi, mais ce dernier le repoussa en tapant dans sa main.

« -Ok… Fit Eren en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Excuse-moi ?! Non mais je rêve ! C'est moi qui devrait lever les yeux au ciel !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui laisse mon meilleur ami me toucher comme si c'était mon petit-ami !

-Alors voila le vrai problème ! C'est Farlan ! Et tu peux répéter ?! Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'insinuer là ?! »

Eren soupira une énième fois.

« -Rien… Laisse tomber.

-Non je ne laisse pas tomber ! Vas-y ! Va au bout de ta pensée !

-Très bien alors je vais tout dire ce que monsieur ne vois pas ! Ton meilleur ami comme tu dis aimerait beaucoup être à ma place ! Tu te rends compte ? Même tes parents l'ont vu ! Ce mec te veut ! Il te touche parfois comme moi je le fais et ça, tu vois, ça me les brise énormément ! Tout le week-end il n'a pas arrêté de me narguer ! De me lancer des regards narquois quand tu étais dans ses bras et pas dans les miens ! Alors excuse-moi de faire la tête mais j'avais envie d'éviter une scène comme celle là chez tes parents !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Farlan n'est pas comme ça !

-Non bien évidemment ! Mais si Farlan est si parfait tu n'as qu'à allé avec lui, car qui peut bien t'en empêcher hein ? Dis le moi ! »

Levi serra les dents et ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes.

« -T'es vraiment trop con. Finit-il par dire.

-Ouais, tellement con que je n'ai pas été foutu de mettre une capote correctement.

A ces mots d'Eren, les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux.

« -Levi je…

-Arrête-toi sur le côté. Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

-Mon cœur, s'il te plaît, écoute je…

-Arrête-toi sur le côté merde ! Hurla Levi. »

Le brun s'exécuta et s'arrêta sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Levi détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture pour marcher le long de la bande d'arrêt, Eren fit de même et le suivit.

« -Attends Levi ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Je rentre en stop ! »

Eren grimaça en sentant la voix tremblante de Levi. Il finit par le rattraper et lui attrapa le bras pour le retourner, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux en voyant le visage larmoyant de Levi, son corps secoué par des sanglots. Le noiraud dégagea son bras et se recula de quelques pas, il plaqua ses mains sur son visage et continua de pleurer. Eren se sentit con, énormément con, il avait dit l'une des choses les plus horribles à dire au monde, chose qu'il avait dite sous la colère, chose qu'il ne pensait absolument pas. Il finit par s'approcher de Levi, les larmes aux yeux, et posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Levi secouées par les larmes.

« -Levi, écoute-moi je… Je suis désolé… Ces mots atroces sortis de ma bouche… Je n'en pensais pas un seul… Tu as raison, je suis vraiment trop con je… Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Eren, hein ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je parte ? Est-ce que finalement tu n'en veux plus de cet enfant ? Dit Levi de sa voix tremblante.

-Non ! Non mon amour non ! Je refuse que tu partes et je veux cet enfant ! Je veux être papa ! Je te promets mon cœur que plus jamais je ne te dirais quelque chose d'aussi abominable ! Je vais être un petit-ami exemplaire et un papa exemplaire ! C'est promis ! Juré ! Je peux même craché si tu veux !

-Non… C'est dégoûtant… »

Levi renifla et se moucha dans le mouchoir qu'Eren lui tendait. Le brun lui essuya les joues et lui sourit timidement.

« -Je t'aime Levi, et je refuse de te céder à qui que ce soit, tu es mon chéri et la future maman de ma fille ou de mon fils.

-Je t'aime aussi, ne me dis plus jamais quelque chose comme ça…

-Promis mon cœur ! »

Levi se blottit dans les bras d'Eren qui le serra très fort. Ensuite, le noiraud leva la tête et les deux tourtereaux échangèrent un tendre baiser plein d'amour. D'un accord commun, ils retournèrent à la voiture, Eren ne redémarra pas tout de suite, il ne cessait d'embrasser Levi partout, le faisant rire. Il voulait que toutes les larmes disparaissent et que ses yeux se remettent à briller de joie et non de tristesse. Le noiraud riait beaucoup et suppliait son brun d'arrêter.

« -Mon amour on va rentrer tard après ! Rit-il sous les baisers d'Eren.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en à faire honnêtement ? Sourit-il en caressant sa hanche et en l'embrassant sensuellement.

-Tu as raison, on s'en fout. »

Ils commencèrent à se caresser quand un gendarme toqua à la vitre du côté d'Eren. Le couple s'échangea un regard.

« -Ne t'en fais pas les vitres sont teintées, il ne voit rien. On va devoir trouver une excuse non ? »

Levi rit et prit une bouteille d'eau.

« -Ouvre, fais croire que j'ai eu une chute de tension à cause de la grossesse.

-A vos ordres, chef ! »

Eren ouvrit la vitre et deux gendarmes se présentèrent à lui.

« -Bonjour monsieur, tout va bien ?

-Oh oui, mon compagnon est enceinte et il se sentait mal alors j'ai préféré m'arrêter au cas ou. »

Il tourna sa tête vers Levi qui jouait parfaitement la comédie.

« -Ça va mon chat ?

-Oui ça va mieux, ne t'en fais pas.

-Bien. Commença le gendarme. Prenez votre temps ! Au revoir.

-Au revoir monsieur. »

Eren referma sa vitre. Quand il se retourna, Levi était en train de s'endormir, leur dispute l'avait énormément fatigué. Le brun sourit et démarra pour reprendre la route.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre, Levi avait dormi tout le long et une fois arrivé à l'appartement d'Eren, ce dernier lui avait fait couler un bain moussant pour le détendre. Après avoir rangé leurs affaires et mis le linge au sale, il l'avait rejoint dans son bain, il avait massé son petit-ami et l'avait couvert de baisers.

Les jours qui suivirent, Eren s'en voulait toujours énormément pour ce qu'il avait dit, alors pour vraiment se faire pardonner, il avait décidé de prouver une nouvelle fois à Levi à quel point son amour pour lui et leur bébé était fort. Un soir après les cours, alors qu'ils devaient se retrouver chez Levi, il rentra une heure plus tard que prévue, les mains remplies de sacs.

« -Mon chaton je suis rentré !

-Tu en as mis du temps, tu étais où ?

-Oh j'ai juste acheté deux ou trois bricoles. »

Eren lui tendit les quelques sacs.

« -C'est pour toi mon amour ! Enfin, pas que.

-Tout ça ? Oh bébé... »

Levi sourit de toutes ses dents et ouvrit tous les paquet remplis de vêtements et autres affaires pour leur bébé.

« -Chéri…

-Si des choses ne te plaisent pas on peut changer ! Dit Eren.

-Non ! On ne change rien ! Tout est parfait ! Merci mon cœur ! »

Levi lui sauta dans les bras et picora les lèvres de son homme. Après cette pluie de baisers, le noiraud descendit des bras du brun et commença à ranger tous les vêtements dans la commode.

« -J'ai une autre surprise aussi. »

Levi plaça son regard sur le brun.

« -Encore ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Eren sourit et vint prendre Levi dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« -Tu te souviens avant de partir chez tes parents on avait visité trois appartements pour notre future vie à trois ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Et tu te souviens à quel point on avait craqué sur le dernier mais qu'on était plusieurs dossiers à candidater sur ce même appartement ?

-Oui, et donc ?

-Et donc l'agent immobilier m'a appelé, et cet appartement est à nous mon amour !

-Non ! C'est pas vrai !

-Et si ! »

Levi sauta de joie et embrassa son petit-ami tendrement. Cet appartement était parfait pour eux : il était situé en centre-ville non loin de la faculté de médecine, le loyer était pile dans leur budget et en plus il y avait un ascenseur, parfait pour la poussette.

Mais à vrai dire, Eren n'avait pas tout dit à Levi. Au début, l'appartement avait été attribué à un autre couple, mais le brun voulait absolument faire plaisir au noiraud, alors il avait en quelques sortes soudoyé l'agent immobilier en laissant un léger pourboire. Bien sûr il n'en parlerait jamais à Levi, car il savait que son petit-ami détestait ce genre de méthode.

Le lendemain, ils signèrent le bail pour l'appartement puis décidèrent d'aller fêter ça avec quelques amis : Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Armin et Mikasa. Ils mangèrent les sept le midi dans une brasserie et passèrent un merveilleux moment.

A présent, Levi avait entamé son troisième mois de grossesse. Son ventre s'était encore légèrement arrondi au plus grand bonheur d'Eren qui ne cessait de l'embrasser et de parler au bébé.

Le soit au moment de se couché, à la veille de l'échographie, Eren caressait le ventre du noiraud et parlait.

« -On se voit demain mon petit chat, j'ai hâte de savoir si tu es une fille ou un garçon ! Sois sage dans le ventre de maman d'accord ?

-Ce bébé va vraiment m'appeler maman si tu continues.

-Et alors ? Tu es sa maman ! C'est toi qui le porte, et je trouve que ce titre te va à merveille. Dit Eren avec un immense sourire. »

Le noiraud lui rendit son sourire et s'installa comme il faut dans le lit pour s'endormir. Le brun fit la même et embrassa tendrement son homme avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'endormir ainsi.

Le jour tant attendu par le couple arriva enfin, Levi se réveilla en premier et de bonne humeur. Il s'étira et regarda le plafond, un sourire béa collé au visage. Son regard se tourna sur Eren endormi à ses côtés, le brun semblait dormir comme un bébé mais Levi n'en avait strictement rien à faire et décida de réveiller son homme à se manière.

« -Mon chat. Dit-il en enlaçant Eren, l'embrassant de toutes parts doucement. Réveille toi, je m'ennuie tout seul.

-Mmh... »

Eren ouvrit un œil l'espace d'une seconde, le referma et enlaça Levi à son tour, parsema son torse de baisers, remonta au cou puis cala de nouveau sa tête contre son torse et resta là, immobile, voulant se rendormir. En revanche Levi n'était absolument pas de cette avis.

« -Allez Eren réveille toi !

-Mais trésor l'échographie est à treize heures trente ! Il n'est que neuf heures ! J'ai sommeil moi. »

Le noiraud soupira et se cala comme il faut dans les bras du brun qui l'enlaça puis lui embrassa le front.

« -Et si on se réveille pas… ? Demanda Levi. On aura pas d'autres rendez-vous avant un moment.

-On se réveillera parce que j'avais réglé le réveil pour onze heures. Alors détends-toi maintenant d'accord ? Et rendors toi.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! »

Eren rit légèrement et tous les deux se rendormirent jusqu'à onze heures quand le réveil sonna. Ils se préparèrent rapidement et mangèrent en moins de deux puis quand ce fut l'heure, ils prirent la voiture d'Eren et filèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital.

En chemin, tous les deux ne pouvaient contenir leur excitation, et ne cessaient de parler du bébé. Ils avaient hâtent de pouvoir entendre encore son cœur battre, de connaître le sexe et de savoir si tout se déroulait comme prévu dans le ventre du noiraud.

Sur le parking de l'hôpital, trouver une place de parking proche de l'entrée ne fut pas une mince affaire. Eren dû faire au moins trois fois le tour pour enfin daigner trouver un emplacement. De plus, Levi, qui s'impatientait de plus en plus, ne cessait de s'énerver, que ce soit sur les pauvres voitures garées qui n'avaient rien demandé, où sur Eren, qui lui aussi n'y était pour rien. Une fois garé, ils se précipitèrent hors de la voiture, le brun prit la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne et ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée, puis allèrent dans la partie maternité. Ils s'annoncèrent à la secrétaire qui leur demanda ensuite de patienter dans la salle d'attentes, ils prirent place et attendirent qu'on les appelle.

« -Ça va trésor ? Demanda Eren.

-Ouais, j'ai hâte qu'il nous appelle.

-Détends toi, on y est on a plus qu'à attendre encore quelques minutes. »

Eren lui embrassa la joue puis la tempe et se mit à câliner son cher et tendre. Après quelques minutes d'attente, une sage-femme arriva dans la salle et appela Eren et Levi, leur demandant de le suivre. Elle les guida dans une salle non loin de là où ils étaient et ils s'installèrent tout d'abord au bureau.

« -Bien, je vois que vous êtes enceinte de quatorze semaine c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui c'est bien ça. Répondit Levi.

-Tout se passe bien pour le moment ?

-Oui, j'ai de moins en moins de nausées, et idem pour les chutes de tensions.

-Vous en avez eu beaucoup ?

-Non, enfin pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Super ! Alors on va passer juste derrière vous, je vais vous demander de vous allonger sur la table d'auscultation et de lever votre haut ainsi que de baisser légèrement votre pantalon, de façon à ce que je puisse avoir une assez grande liberté de mouvement pour que l'on puisse bien voir votre bébé. »

Levi hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Eren lui suivit et s'installa sur la chaise à côté de la table d'auscultation où Levi était à présent allongé. La sage-femme appliqua alors un gel sur le ventre du noiraud qui frissonna à cause de la froideur du gel, cela fit d'ailleurs légèrement rire Eren.

« -Ne ris pas ! J'aimerais t'y voir ! La prochaine fois je mets mes mains glacées sur ton ventre, on verra bien qui rira le dernier.

-Oh mon amour ne te vexe pas ! »

Le brun embrassa la main de son petit-ami puis tous les deux reportèrent leur attention sur la sage-femme qui préparait tout son matériel.

« -Bien, je vais placer la sonde sur votre ventre et la bouger pour que l'on ait une image la plus nette possible sur l'écran. »

Le couple hocha la tête et la sage-femme commença son travail. Petit à petit, le bébé apparut sur l'écran ainsi qu'un immense sourire sur le visage des deux hommes, dont les yeux commencèrent à briller.

« -Mon cœur regarde ! C'est notre bébé ! S'exclama le noiraud en fixant l'écran.

-Oui mon chat je vois ! Mais… est-ce normal qu'il ne bouge pas ? Demanda le brun.

-Oui c'est tout à fait normal ! Votre bébé est en train de dormir. Répondit la sage-femme.

-Vraiment ? Ça dort beaucoup un bébé dans le ventre ? Demanda Levi.

-Ça dort environ vingt-deux heures sur vingt-quatre. Mais vous pouvez écouter son petit cœur battre ! »

En effet, le bruit du cœur battant du petit être grandissant en Levi se fit entendre. A ce moment-là, Eren ne put retenir ses larmes, une nouvelle fois.

« -Tu vas pleurer à chaque fois que tu vas entendre son cœur ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je veux dire… On a créé la vie Levi ! On a créé un autre nous ! Notre moitié, notre chair ! C'est grâce à nous que ce petit cœur bat ! Ça me rend tellement heureux ! Merci mon amour, merci. »

Eren se leva et embrassa avec amour Levi. Le noiraud le regardait droit dans les yeux avec amour puis ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur l'écran où apparaissait leur bébé. Après quelques minutes où la sage-femme vérifiait si tout allait bien, elle posa la question tant attendue par le couple.

« -Vous souhaitez connaître le sexe ?

-Oui ! Répondirent les deux hommes en chœur. »

La sage-femme émit un léger rire et plaça sa sonde de façon à voir le sexe de l'enfant. Elle sourit et porta son regard sur le couple.

« -Vous attendez une petite fille ! Finit-elle par annoncer. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Levi de verser quelques larmes. A vrai dire, de savoir enfin le sexe de son enfant concrétisait en quelques sortes le fait que dans moins de six mois il allait donner la vie. C'était comme s'il réalisait enfin qu'il allait devenir maman, et Levi avait toujours eu en lui cet instinct maternelle et se désir d'avoir des enfants, peu importe l'âge. De plus, ce bébé était aussi celui d'Eren, et pour lui ça aussi c'était un magnifique cadeau.

Tout çà coup, la sage-femme s'agita légèrement.

« -Ca y est ! Votre petite princesse se réveille ! »

En effet, la petite s'était enfin mise à bouger dans le ventre de sa maman, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux parents.

Ils purent encore admirer leur fille pendant quelques minutes puis la sage-femme rangea la sonde après l'avoir nettoyé puis fit de même avec le ventre de Levi. Elle imprima les clichés de l'échographie et les glissa dans le dossier de visite qu'elle remit au couple. Ces derniers remercièrent la femme et quittèrent les lieux, le sourire aux lèvres. Pendant le trajet du retour, ils décidèrent de commencer à faire leurs cartons pour leur déménagement qui était prévu pour la fin du mois. En arrivant chez Levi, ils téléphonèrent aux parents de ce dernier pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient rencontrer dans moins de six mois une jolie petite princesse. Ils furent très heureux de cette nouvelle et mirent rapidement fin à l'appel pour pouvoir prévenir tout le monde.

« -Mes parents sont incorrigibles. Rit Levi.

-C'est vrai ! Mais ça fait du bien de voir à quel point on peut compter sur eux.

-Il faut prévenir les tiens.

-Ouais.

-Tu appréhendes la réaction de ton père ?

-J'en sais rien, je me dis que le fait de savoir qu'il va avoir une petite fille peut lui faire accepter cette grossesse…

-Ecoute mon amour. »

Levi s'approcha d'Eren et l'enlaça au niveau du coup, le brun fit de même à la taille du noiraud.

« -Tout va s'arranger, d'accord ? Tout ira bien. »

Le plus grand sourit et regardait avec amour et tendresse son petit-ami.

« -Je t'aime trésor.

-Je t'aime aussi mon chat. »

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser puis se firent un câlin qui dura longtemps, tant ils étaient bien dans les bras de l'autre, leurs odeurs mutuelles les relaxant.


End file.
